


床戏

by Berry0715



Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotional, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Ratings: R
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry0715/pseuds/Berry0715
Summary: 纯练手，各种play都有，all一向
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 4





	1. 车震（白一）

“嗯……好疼……轻点……你这样我快没法呼吸……啊……”

一护感觉到体内的性器涨大到不可思议，他被按在车后座，翘高臀部迎接恋人的怒火，不知道为什么会发展成这样，他想起恋人说过不准他和别人勾肩搭背或者搂搂抱抱，否则会给他一个难以忘怀的教训这句话。

“那也不该……是这种……”

欲哭无泪的他双臂撑着柔软的皮革，在地下停车场这个开放的空间，身体比平时敏感了很多倍，轻轻触碰似乎都能高潮，不说话只是猛干的白哉，无视一护的抗议，愤怒让他抽插的动作又深又重，受不住的恋人低低啜泣起来。

后入的姿势让一护错觉快要被捅穿，他想不明白，他只是例行公事，和同事喝了点酒，并没有做出越轨动作，为什么白哉要这么生气，这种粗暴的做爱，让他难以招架。

“那个明山拓，你不知道他对你是怎么想的？还敢给他倒酒，我要是再来晚点，是不是头上就要多一顶帽子了？啊？一护。”

“不……不是……因为他先给我倒得酒……所以……”

“所以你想着不能失态，然后就挂在他身上，让他摸来摸去？”

“唔……不是这样……慢点……被看到了会很不好……”

“无所谓，我不介意用这种方式教乖你。”

一护的上身被大力的动作弄得向前滑去，离远了被抓着腰又是一阵抽插，他简直要为这种行为昏死过去。

两人结合处贴的无比亲密，没有一丝缝隙，只剩衬衣还挂在一护后背，不敢在停车场这样随时会被撞见的地方太大声，略微昏暗的光线照的他的臀部细白挺翘，随着每次抽插的力道，不断从后穴溢出精液，穴肉都被带了一些出来，四周的褶皱撑至极限，又在退出时恋恋不舍的缠着白哉。

狂野的情事让一护感觉恋人快要把他操熟了，高热的体温烧的他汗水淋漓，下巴尖的汗珠掉落在真皮座椅上，发出清脆的滴答声，狭窄的空间内，他就那样翘高屁股，任凭怒气未消的白哉一下又一下干着后穴，完了按着他，将精液耻辱性的射在背上，有一些甚至溅在了发梢。

双手慌乱的推拒白哉箍在腰上的手，越来越快的动作让一护嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，两个成年人挤在略微狭窄的车内，越发显得空间有限。

为了不让一护难受，白哉抬腿坐在车后座，按着他的腰，对准性器狠狠压下，啊的叫出声的一护立刻捂唇，不敢太大声，浸满泪水的双眼恳求恋人放慢点，却只是一厢情愿的想法，体内的性器并不怎么答应。

透明的泪水滴落在白哉腰腹，这让一护更加羞耻，鸵鸟般的抱着他，双腿跨坐，随着性器的动作上下起伏。口中刻意压低的呻吟响彻在车内，听的白哉不禁狠狠捏了捏掌中柔软的肌肤，以此表示他忍得有多辛苦。

大概是太激烈的缘故，原本十分抗拒的一护慢慢的主动摆腰，吞吐着白哉的性器，精液浸湿了他的臀沟和腿根，又顺着小腿肚流向车垫，顾不上这幅样子有多色气，他回应着恋人的欲望，想通过这种办法让这场情事早点结束。

“才刚开始你就这么急，之后要怎么办？一护。”白哉抱着他轻笑。

“赶紧给我完事，你这个混蛋，走哪儿都发情，我……嗯！”不怕死的挑战恋人的耐性，一护闷哼了声，被猛烈的插入惹得仰头喘息，随即射了出来，再不敢继续作死。

见他安静不少，白哉继续动作，想起那个男人将手伸进一护敞开的衬衣，他顿时想剁了那只手。不过，最后动手把那个下属揍得哀嚎，当场开除并且终身不得录用，也算是一种解决办法。

想这些做什么，只会打扰现在的好心情。

回到正题上的白哉咬住一护的右侧乳尖，伸出舌轻舔，感觉到怀里人不安分的在扭腰，他换做左侧继续，重重在臀部拍了一下，啊的痛呼的一护骂他混蛋。

两人交合的动作让汽车上下颠簸，知道他们在做什么的一护选择视而不见，假装不清楚这是在地下停车场。勉强看了看手腕上的表，注意到现在快到十一点，他才后知后觉自己已经被按着做了三个多小时，难怪腰酸背痛，都是这个不知节制的色情狂的错！

“专心点，不然让你明天下不了床。”

“无耻！”一护被白哉的喘息声气的不行，张口便在他右肩咬了一个深深地牙印。

“嗯……这么挑逗我，你也忍不住了吧。”

白哉只是微微皱眉，语气含笑的问，一护不服气的撇嘴，抱住他的脖颈装作没听到。

“距离结束还早着，别想你今天能站着下车，再让别人碰你，给我等着三天下不了床，知道了吗？”

一护忍不住悄声说了句又不是我的错。瞪着白哉的眼睛极为认真，下身却缠着他不放，口是心非的态度意外的很可爱。

“夹紧，不想难受的话就夹紧我的腰。”

为什么这个时候这么体贴啊！这和你的动作一点也不符合好不好！一护咬牙切齿，寻思着怎么报复回来，表情全部写在了脸上。

算了，就这样吧。

想到做到的白哉将恋人压在身下，命令他夹紧腰，别喊太大声，却被狠狠瞪了眼。享受着性器被穴肉包裹住的柔软舒适，悄悄叹气的他邀请一护一同坠入情欲之海。

“不……不行了……白哉……真的不行了……”

嘴角的唾液怎么也流不尽的一护开口求饶。听到有车开进来，他吓得立刻抱紧白哉，被入的嗯唔呻吟，不用想也知道私处肯定肿了，那里现在又麻又痒，撞击让臀肉都开始发红变烫，但却难以抵制那份快感。

“有……有人……停下啊……快……”

注意到脚步声越来越近，面子薄的一护更为紧张的收紧后穴，白哉被他突然的动作夹得顺势射精。没料到他这么狡猾，正要发火的一护听到车窗外的人声，仿佛抓住救命稻草般，紧紧抱着恋人不肯松手。

“滚。”

也许是被白哉充满气势的声音吓到，那个人立刻小跑着离开，因为强忍欲望不能动，一护不耐烦的蹭着恋人的后腰，暗示他还要更多，早已将羞耻心抛之脑后。

这具身体美妙的难以用语言形容，白哉抬高一护的臀部，看他的背勾起一个诱人的弧度，双眼通红，汗水在额头越聚越多，白净的身体在欲望的浇灌下泛起粉色，耳边只剩下啊啊的叫床声，惹得他想就这样停下的动作不自觉狠了几分。

白哉故意在一护身上留下显眼的吻痕齿痕，以此宣告主权，大力的抽插到底。每次顶入的力道又深又重，惹的一护大口大口喘息，双手勉强撑在背后，支撑着整个身体的重量，他哭的不能自已，却也清楚恋人的怒气还没有完全消散，郁闷的不知道怎么做才好。

“嗯哼……还来啊……让我歇一会儿……拜托……”

一护被半强迫性的提起，双手撑着主驾驶座椅，后背对着白哉，承受着焚身般的索取。他的指甲深深刺入柔软的皮革，留下清晰的指印，压抑的呻吟引诱的恋人肆无忌惮的玩弄后穴，红肿不堪的那里仿佛在向主人抗议。

汽车由于这大力的动作咯吱咯吱作响，安静的地下停车场听得见肉体拍打声和呻吟声，隔着车窗也能听得一清二楚。偶尔会有车辆开进又立刻离开，交谈的人声提醒着一护这是在哪里，他咬紧下唇，不肯让声音溢出一丝一毫，生怕再次被撞见。

“你说话呀……别总是这么狠……真的不行了……不行了……停下来……白哉……停下……”

充耳不闻的他干红了眼，撞击让一护的后穴又红又肿，臀部发麻发痒，弯折着窄腰一次次被顶到最深处，后背全是青紫的吻痕或者咬痕，他只记得从他妥协后这混蛋就一直在变本加厉，把他的不满视若无睹。

再次变换姿势，迎来新一轮索取的一护已经没力气再去挣扎，索性安然接受，他的变化让白哉心中升起麻痒的满足感，没忍住又来了一次内射，舒服的越发食髓知味。

这场情事最后以一护晕过去画上句号，喝多酒的他身体敏感的不能触碰，被变着花样在车里要，哭喊着再也不和同事一起吃饭。但白哉知道这只是欲望所迫，清醒后的一护依然会我行我素，好的是他吃的很满意，也不想去计较那么多。

“好好睡吧。”

例行的晚安吻结束，白哉抱着恋人，嘴角勾起一个完美的弧度。


	2. 办公室（白一）

一护发现最近白哉有点不待见他，他的恋人是一家上市公司的老板，年纪轻轻就事业有成，还保持不去拈花惹草，不追求奢靡生活的习惯，长得比一些当红男明星更俊美。

总之，对于他的恋人，外界的评价几乎是一边倒的啧啧称赞，不少女人试图追求他的恋人，但都被拒绝。于是他又落了个高岭之花的美誉，但没有人知道，冷漠理智的朽木老板——是个gay。

当他们还在一所大学上学时，朽木美人早就利用自身优势，把懵懵懂懂的一护在教室里办了，事后丝毫不觉得这是在强奸，反而告诉受害者敢说出去就干死他，恶狠狠的语气像极了流氓地痞。

有第一次的经历，之后朽木美人再怎么塑造形象，也不能改变，在恋人眼里他是个变态的印象，这让朽木美人郁闷了很久。

想着白哉那张万年不变的冰山脸，一护就气不打一处来。今天学校举办辩论赛，参加的人都要穿正装出席，他所在的小组赢得比赛后，老师破天荒的给他们放了半天假，好让他们继续参加第二天的比赛，想来想去也不知道怎么打发时间，他悄悄跑来朽木集团，来找他这个，一点也没有情趣的恋人。

到前台后一护打完招呼，径直去往总经理办公室，前台知道他和白哉是很好的朋友，也没有阻拦，他拉着脸，摆出一副我很生气的样子，气势汹汹的准备去和恋人算账。

果然，还是在工作，这个工作狂。

忍不住腹诽的一护走进办公室，关好门直接坐在白哉面前的办公桌上，用眼神告诉他停下你手中的动作，我有话要说。然而日理万机的白哉没有理会，继续看着手里的文件。

这个混蛋，不拿出杀手锏是不准备开口了。

生气的一护作势便要去脱白哉的衣服，可惜被巧妙的躲了过去，想了想他冷笑一声，伸手解开自己下身的西装裤，以为他只是做做样子的恋人没有阻止，接了个电话，一如既往地冷静。

“好，我去找找，那份文件在不在。”

混蛋，居然敢给我跑，难得我今天特意来找你，这个死面瘫！一护气的不行，恨不得上去咬他一口。

从连接着办公室的休息室返回后，眼前的一幕让白哉惊讶睁眼，停了停又立刻恢复平静。他坐在办公椅上继续和那边的合作伙伴谈话，仿佛当一护是空气。

“白……白哉……嗯……看着我啊……看着我……”

堂堂正正当着恋人的面自慰，一护也不顾太多礼仪廉耻，右手握着性器上下套弄，裤子挂在腿弯处要落不落，一边喊着白哉一边摩擦，性器渐渐有了反应，他喘的不能自已，这是第一次在白哉面前做这种事，很意外，他却不觉得反感。

快速有力的套弄惹得一护喘息未定，坐在桌子上，弓着背，将自慰时所有的动作展现出来，指骨分明的右手被分泌出的精液打湿，他用左手单手扯开领带，急切的解开衬衣纽扣，揉捏自己的乳尖，学着曾经被室友硬拉着看的一部GV男优那样，对敏锐的身体施加双重快感。

从来不知道自慰是这样舒服，一护便越来越开放，左手交替的揉捏乳尖，右手不停歇的套弄性器，仰头看着打电话的白哉，喊着他的名字，对他说我想要，想要你进来。

“混……蛋……”都这样了还在打电话，真是个不可理喻的工作狂。

生气的一护索性更加大胆，右腿踩在白哉左腿上方，下身赤裸，足趾蜷缩，抓住衣料故意挑逗，双手的动作没有停止，对着恋人继续自慰，过了一会儿，忍不住的他嗤的射精，见到有一些喷在白哉冷峻的左脸，他又俯身舔去带着腥味的精液，坐在他的腿上进行第二次。

“别闹，一护。”

终于开口的白哉用眼神示意他适可而止，被激怒的一护偏不如他所愿。扯开白哉的领带扔在身后的桌子上，慢悠悠的解开他的衬衣纽扣，每解一颗便在露出的肌肤上亲吻舔舐，一直吻到腰间才停下。

嗯，这可真是不错的风景呢。

得意洋洋的看着被唾液浸湿胸膛的白哉，一护放肆的去揉捏他的乳尖，自己的早已发肿，变硬变红，渴望着被进入，但他现在有点希望，和白哉打电话的那个人能多说一会儿，好让他身体力行告诉这个混蛋，他也是有脾气的。

“我们……嗯，您刚刚说什么？安达先生。我这边信号不太好……嗯……听的不是很清楚。”

被恶意刺激男人身上最敏感的乳尖，白哉没忍住溢出低吟，那边的安达诚也听见后，连忙问他是不是身体不舒服，他笑着说只是太累，注意力有点不集中。说完继续装作没事人，和安达交流合作事宜。

对，就是要这样！

终于看到成果的一护笑得狡黠，玩弄够白哉的乳尖后，忽然抬腿，隔着西装裤踩着他的性器，用赤裸的足挑逗。顺着记忆中的位置，从囊带滑到顶部，刚刚结束射精，他的小腿染上不少精液，有一些留在了白哉干净整洁的西服裤上。

让你不理我，气死你这个混蛋。

倔脾气被勾上来的一护大胆的用足刺激白哉，见他没反应不服输的变本加厉，蹲下身拉开他的裤链，又隔着内裤，慢慢摩挲着足掌中的性器。

因为忍耐，白哉额上开始出汗，尽管开着空调，但却不能起到任何作用。抬眼警告一护别再乱来，回应他的却是恋人瞪大眼的拒绝，安达在那边喊了好几声，这才听他说抱歉，刚刚喝了口水。

一护知道现在的白哉不能把他怎么样，于是换做右脚，让发酸的左脚休息一会儿继续。感觉到白哉有了反应，他不禁露出笑容，按压着硬挺的性器，舔唇回味着以往在床上霸道热情的情事，迫不及待的想被进入。

“我要开始了，白哉。”

语毕，一护跪在地毯上，解开他的皮带扣，一把拉下碍事的衣物，张口含住他挺翘的性器，吞到一半后抬眼去看白哉的反应，见到他泛粉的脸颊，额上细密的汗水，得逞的露出笑容。

伸出舌尖舔弄掌中粗大的性器，一护吮吸着两个囊带，完了又顺着底部亲吻到顶端，用右手食指堵住那里不准白哉偷跑，听到恋人的深呼吸，他知道他成功了。

“那么想要的话……就把电话挂了啊……”

一护清楚正和白哉交谈的人很重要，是朽木集团的主要合作者之一，也清楚白哉不可能草率从事，他暗自窃喜，允许你第一次诱奸我，就不允许我刺激你？哪有这种道理？而且，他觉得自家恋人可以忍得住。

“等我打完，你就死定了。”白哉紧紧皱眉，冷冷的警告，一护无所畏惧的哼了声。

等口交的差不多，一护自行扩张，做好心理准备后，扶着白哉的性器一口气深入到最里面，直惹得恋人闷哼了声，差点没射出来。反应过来后报复性的掐着在他身上作乱的小情人，看着比他小十岁的大学生，用后穴上下起伏的安慰自己。

“哈啊……好舒服……白哉……那里好大……还要……嗯……更多……”

越来越没下限的一护抱着恋人的脖颈，用力将性器整根插入又整根退出，啪啪的水声响起在安静的办公室，后穴溢出精液，缓解了抽送时的疼痛，他忘情的亲吻白哉的眼和唇，逼他看着自己，轻咬他的右侧脖颈，在白玉般的肌肤上故意留下深深地齿痕。

“真好……真好啊……”

面色通红的一护完全不去理会，他现在的样子有多么淫乱不堪，这幅香艳的画面让白哉的理智一点点崩坏，无奈合作事宜还有三分之一，他不得不继续忍耐。

“舔这个，先缓解一下。”

用口型让一护舔弄自己左手，白哉则和安达诚也做最后的确认，心领神会的一护抓起他的左手，腰部一边上下起伏一边舔舐口中的手指，唾液浸湿微凉的手指，有不少滴在了胸膛，他却更加卖力的动作。

不行，又有感觉了，在白哉面前总忍不住。

一护放纵自己将精液射在恋人上身，抱紧他的脖颈与他接吻，恶作剧的蹭他的腰，像陷入发情期的猫，不管不顾的请求着进入，柔韧性极佳的身体可以做出各种姿势，只差喵呜喵呜叫春。

“呵——”打完电话的白哉舒了口气，放下手机，安静的看着情难自禁的一护，嘴角勾起一个残忍的笑，他的恋人这么不知死活，他就帮他实现这个愿望吧。

“嗯嗯……好疼……慢点啊……白……”

“既然你敢这样挑战我，那就要做好承担后果的准备，我亲爱的一护。”

完了，这样的笑预示着混蛋真的生气了。

暗叹不妙的一护作势就要逃，白哉哪里肯答应，按着他的腰，顺势在办公椅上操弄，早已忍耐到极限的性器正叫嚣着释放，一顿毫不留情的抽插过后，他将精液射在一护体内，满意的露出笑容。

“干……干什么……啊！混蛋……居然用这个……我果然看错你了……”

白哉没有说话，轻车熟路的打开右手边第一个抽屉，拿出里面的按摩棒插进一护的后穴，自己则好整以暇的拿好开关，将震动模式调到最大，微笑看着失声尖叫的恋人。

“嗯……混蛋……你混蛋……啊啊……别再……”

高频震动的按摩棒让一护连一句完整的话也说不出来，趁着这个空挡，白哉拿过散落在桌子上的领带，将他的双手反拧在后背，逼他平躺在桌面，双腿大开的感受按摩棒带来的刺激与快感。嗯唔呻吟的一护觉得他上了贼船，不该一时冲动去惹这个爱记仇的混蛋。

“虽然第一次对你用这个，担心你会不习惯，但是一护你这么渴望，我就勉为其难的答应你，腿张开，撑好了，没我的允许，不能射。”

白哉一边说着一边束缚住一护正溢出精液的性器，恶劣的在顶端打了个蝴蝶结，不能反抗也不能大声呻吟的他双腿颤抖，白色的衬衣被汗水浸湿，纯黑的外套上有自己的也有白哉的精液，他知道他闯了大祸，但就是不肯认错。

“别看了……给我……想要……给我啊……”一护带着哭腔请求，白哉不为所动。

“求你……给我……想要你进来……”

“插进来啊……想要……被你填满……白哉……给我……拜托你给我……”

口中的话愈来愈没下限，一护主动抬高腿，蹭着白哉的后腰，急切的渴求爱抚，直不起身的状态让他燥热难耐，按摩棒尽职尽责的工作，他也没去想为什么恋人的办公室会有这个东西，此时此刻，他只想被进入。

“我看你也挺喜欢这个，不如就这样射出来吧，一护。”

“不行……想要你的……按摩棒……啊……不行……”

“是吗？那你怎么这么兴奋，不应该平静下来吗？”

“不行……想要你进来……要你的那个插进来……插进来……”

“真乖，那我就给你好了。”

白哉吻着一护的眼睛，同时慢慢抽出按摩棒，却又在这紧要关头停下动作，责备的瞪了瞪，一护正要催促，白哉却将手指伸进，贴着他的左耳垂，低沉优雅的嗓音吐出三个字：“叫哥哥。”

“不……”这个极其羞耻的称呼顿时让一护红了眼，白哉用手指代替，做着抽插的动作，语气平静的让一护恨不得咬死他。

“不叫的话，我会继续用按摩棒。”

“混蛋……你这个混蛋……”

“错了，我有说过怎么叫才对，乖，一护，叫出来就给你。”

说完故意用按摩棒顶了顶怀中人的后穴，白哉感觉到恋人的闪躲，吻着他的力道慢慢加重，却还是徘徊在入口，不肯给他。

“白哉……哥哥……”这个称呼让一护羞得无地自容。

“很好，再叫一遍。”

“白哉哥哥……给我……想要哥哥插进来……要白哉哥哥给我……”

“真乖，那做哥哥的，就答应可怜的弟弟吧。”

闭着眼落泪的一护还没反应过来，后穴的手指忽然被抽出，取而代之的是白哉的性器，啊的叫出声的他不敢太放肆，猛烈的进攻让他撑着桌面的手指死死嵌入掌心，白哉索性将他按倒在桌面，抬高腿狠狠操干，精液一滴滴染污洁净的地毯，乳白的液体让这场情事愈加淫靡不堪。

被入的嗯啊出声，说不出一句完整的话来，一护像海面上随着海浪颠簸的小船，每一次进入抽出，都让他不自觉弓起背，抬高腰去回应，迷蒙的双眼看着天花板，感觉到恋人的汗水滴落在腰际，他清楚的明白这是一种太过可怕的沉沦。

一阵电话铃声响起，意识到这是自己的手机在响，一护不由自主的夹紧后穴，惹得白哉闷哼了句，随即生气的在他右腿腿根拍了一巴掌。接着掏出他放在西装外套右口袋的手机，看着来电显示笑的格外意味深长。

“这个女孩，没记错的话，他暗恋你，对吧？一护，我记得她对你告白过。”

抬头看着手机上的名字，一护惊讶睁眼，正要阻止却发现白哉已经接了电话，瞥了瞥惊慌失措的他，身下的动作却丝毫没有减弱。听出是谁的声音后，女孩激动的差点叫出声，完全忘记她是来找一护，商量明天的男子1000米短跑比赛的事。

“嘘——”

白哉做了个噤声手势，打开免提，将手机放在右手边继续，这样一来他们之间细微的声音都能被听到，一护强忍声音，不让一丝端倪溢出，白哉注意到之后笑的更加满足。

“让她听听，你在我身下有多么堕落放纵，嗯？叫哥哥，一护，叫哥哥就给你。”诱哄着恋人称呼这个背德感十足的词，白哉毫无愧疚感。

“怎么不出声，不说话可以，那我们就用按摩棒，反正你也可以用这个射出来不是吗？”

“混蛋……你混蛋……”顾及到菅井，一护不敢出声，那边的女生见白哉迟迟没有声音，连喊了好几句朽木前辈。

“我说……我说……白哉哥哥……用你的……你的……”耻辱感让一护不敢继续，白哉咬了咬他的锁骨，催促他赶紧叫，不然就让菅井听他是怎么被操哭的。

“我的什么？嗯？说出来，用什么？”

“你的……你的肉棒插进来……插到弟弟身体里面……让我射……白哉哥哥……求你了……快动啊……拜托……”说到这里的一护已经泣不成声。

“听不清楚呢，再说一遍，我的什么？”白哉继续逼迫，像是故意做给那边的女生看的。

“你的……肉棒……插到一护身体里面……白哉哥哥……一护想要白哉哥哥进来……想要哥哥狠狠地进来……”

“真是我的好弟弟，哥哥这就给你。”

“嗯——”

突如其来的插入，让一护仰头喘息，菅井没有察觉到这边的声音，以为白哉很忙正要挂电话，却听见他说刚刚走了神，没听清楚，要她再说一遍。

“是这样的，朽木前辈，一护他明天还要参加男子1000米短跑比赛，老师要我联系他，我才给他打电话的。”

“你是他的什么人？”质问般的语气，让被操的一护很明显感觉到，这个移动的醋坛子又开始了。

“我是班长，一护算是我的朋友吧，虽然她总是和我还有其他人保持疏离感，但我很喜欢他。”说完，女生的语气都柔和了不少。

“是吗？你是出于同学之间的喜欢，还是男女朋友之间？”

“男……男女朋友，虽然被他拒绝了。”女生有点伤心。

“没关系，他很好，好的不得了呢，对不对？”

说完白哉在一护体内释放，看他睁大眼睛，抗拒着这羞耻度太高的折磨，哭的更加伤心。

“您这样说，一护和您在一起吗？朽木前辈，如果在的话，请帮我转告他，如果明天的比赛输了，班主任会让我们集体打扫学校所有的教室，并且是一星期。”

“呵——”白哉不由得轻笑，注意到一护一副我完蛋了的样子，忍不住笑出声。

“好的，我知道了，我会转告给他的。”

“谢谢您，朽木前辈，我还有事要忙，就不打扰了，再见。”

“嗯。”

挂完电话的白哉收起刚刚还挂在嘴角的笑，平静的质问这女生的身份，一护被他停下来的动作惹得焦躁难耐，却又不敢说话，自知理亏的他选择沉默，忽然被抱起来，就着交合的姿势，按在白哉办公室透明干净的玻璃上，再次被进入。

“我很生气，你没有和那个女生说清楚我们的关系，一护，今天下午，你别想回学校了。”

“听我说，白哉，不是你……啊……慢一点……混蛋……不是我故意要菅井喜欢我的……别生气……我……你慢点啊……”

忍不住哭出来的一护看着拉下脸的白哉，知道他在生气，也不敢继续火上浇油，默默地承受恋人的怒火，被按在落地窗上狠狠操干了两次，这才如释重负的解脱，虽然哭的很狼狈，但他发誓下次再也不惹混蛋生气了。

“后天周六，我们继续，一护。”

为什么他会遇到这样一个表里不一的恋人？愤恨的咬牙，一护瞪着心满意足的白哉，恨不得他立刻消失，却又被一个挺入惹得连声呻吟，抱着他翻翻滚滚。

在随时会被看到的落地窗上做这种事，一开始还无所谓的一护感觉非常羞耻，白哉将他按在玻璃上，掐着腰从后面进入，性器被束缚住的不适感让他不自觉扭腰，试图摆脱这种状态，看出他意图的白哉不禁轻笑。

“好好忍着啊，别让属于我的声音被别人听到，来叫哥哥，一护。”

“不……不要……”这个称呼，太羞耻了。

“那好，我就不解开领带，你手也挣脱不了，忍着吧，嗯？”

哭成泪人的一护在心中把他问候了几百遍，无奈快感让他难以自持，一会儿张口白哉哥哥的叫来叫去，蹭着“哥哥”的腰索要更多，直到后穴再次被精液填满。

“真是我的好弟弟。”

白哉不由得称赞，接着解开束缚住一护性器的领带，看他忍不住射在干净的玻璃上，又将他翻过身，双腿弯折到几乎贴近胸膛，没给他喘息机会，继续抽插动作，响亮的啪啪声听的人想入非非，在严肃的办公室做这种事还是第一次，感觉不坏，白哉开始计划下一次。

“如果你再在我工作的时候挑衅，下次就等着被按摩棒和跳蛋插到高潮吧，这次就放过你，我们也确实半个月没做过，再有下次，一护，我会干死你。”

“我……我不敢了……白哉……再不敢了……放过我吧……弟弟不敢了……”

软成一滩水的一护被入的止不住流泪，琥珀色的眼睛仿佛融化般看着恋人，恳求他停下，双手被高高举起扣在玻璃上，听见一句我拒绝。他彻底死心，本来只是想看混蛋出丑，却没料到会发展成这样，他现在后悔莫及。

“去休息室再来一次，刚刚做的时候，我把安全套扔了，别哭，去休息室做最后一次，我就收手。”

白哉像哄孩子一样吻着一护的眼睛，见他点头不禁露出笑容，看的他不服气的说了句长那么好看做什么，祸害。

“不过对我来说，一护只是你站着，什么也不做，就是种诱惑。”

“哼。”

早没脾气的他冷哼了句，接着被抱起，轻柔的放在休息室的床上，看着上方微笑的恋人，忍不住抱着他亲吻，平白无故长那么好看，这种杀伤力十足的表情他怎么拒绝啊？！混蛋就是混蛋。

不多时休息室传来暧昧不清的呻吟，预示着这场情事还没结束，办公室里春色无边，用身体去感受彼此心意的两人，全然忘记时间的流逝，直到一护累的再没力气。


	3. ABO（白一）

发情期突然到来，让一护感到惊讶的同时，又有些惧怕，琥珀香的信息素充斥着整个房间，这是六番队队长的执务室，因为受伤后他被救下，露琪亚将他暂时安排在这里，但现在，他越来越预感到这是个很不好的决定。

即使房间里只有他一个人，由于发情期到来的一护依然觉得羞耻，信息素犹如爆发般，浓郁的让他腿软，走路都成问题，勉强关好和室的门，仿佛最后一丝力气彻底用光，他被折磨的不自觉呻吟。

动不了，身体完全不受控制。

高热的体温让一护蜷缩成一团，像初生婴儿一样抱紧双膝，试图缓解燥热难耐的欲望。但是没用，他越挣扎越抗拒，那股由内而外的情欲越强烈越可怕，烧的他额头布满细汗，急促喘息。

“嗯……”

越来越热的体温，让Omega抱紧双腿，更为激烈的抗拒，很想离开这里，然而做不到。他的身体抖得厉害，只要开口就是自己听了也觉得腻人的呻吟，死死咬紧下唇，不让多余的声音被听到，如果被房间的主人，也就是白哉看到这幅样子，他一定会无地自容。

执务室的琥珀香浓郁的让一护止不住咳嗽，他不得不解开腰带，紧贴着冰凉的榻榻米，用这种方式缓解疼痛，汗水顺着额头滑下，全身无力的感觉气的他咬牙切齿，这讨厌的发情期，要是被白哉看见，或者六番队任何一个人看见，他别想活了。

要怎么办才能渡过这难熬的发情期？他必须找到Alpha，及时疏解欲望才能保证不被折磨死，恰好白哉就是个Alpha，如果是……不行，不能这么想，白哉是他很尊敬的对手和朋友，不能对他产生这种想法，可高涨的情欲，快要将他最后的理智吞没。

“嗯……唔……哈啊……”

从来没有过自慰经验的少年Omega，不得不将右手食指伸进口中，用这种办法代替，或者说掩饰将要爆发的欲望。吞咽的动作听的他面红耳赤，唾液浸湿了食指，感觉还是不够，他又将中指和无名指一起放进去，很快整个右手都被染上情欲的色彩，然而还是不够，他要的不是这个。

“谁来……帮帮我……嗯……不行……”

没办法了，事到如今只能这样。

快速解下裤子的一护，尝试着去自慰，但强烈的羞耻感又让他瞬间缩回了手，这里是白哉的执务室，那个有着洁癖，冷冰冰的Alpha的办公室，他如果真的在这里做出什么来，一定会被千本樱。

可是不这样没办法，难耐的扭动着，一护跪在床铺上，轻轻蹭着柔软的被褥，隔着布料摩擦，不曾想这只是在助长情欲，反倒让他愈来愈渴望Alpha的进入，谁来都好，只要能让他摆脱这样的困境，谁都可以。

“唰——”

正在一护这样想着时，执务室的门忽然被打开，他惊恐的回头去看，就见白哉冷冷的瞥了他一眼，似乎在看极度厌恶的东西，那眼神顿时让Omega无地自容，完全忘记此刻他正翘高臀部，准备在六番队队长的执务室自慰的想法。

“白……白哉……你听我说……我……”慌乱无措的一护立刻开口解释，尽全力维持最后的理智，尽管鼻息间压迫性的檀香木信息素，属于Alpha的味道让他更加情难自禁。

“你怎么？”

“我……不是你想的那样……是我……我的发情期突然到来……你要是觉得反感就……就离开吧……我现在动不了……”

“所以你就想着，在这里解决？”

Alpha冷冰冰的语气，惹得Omega不自觉咽了咽口水，嘴角的唾液溢出更多，他张口喘息，勉强换了个姿势，弯折的腰布满汗水，好半天才挤出一句完整的话。

“你……你离开……我自己……会解决……嗯……我可以的……”

结结巴巴的说完后，用尽最后一丝力气的Omega软倒在床上，双手紧紧抓着被褥，嗯唔的呻吟，然而Alpha只是平静的，安静的看着这一幕，面上一如既往地冷漠。

檀木香的信息素浓烈的让一护止不住咳嗽，他此刻全身赤裸，侧躺在床褥上，睁开迷蒙的眼去看不为所动的白哉，月色透过打开的房门洒进房间，以及Omega洁白的身体上，被汗水浸湿的头发，贴在耳边让他很不舒服。

“你想要吗？”

回答Alpha的是Omega压抑的呻吟，看得出他忍耐的很痛苦，白哉关好门，接着又气定神闲的点灯，仿佛当一护不存在一样，这样的反应惹得Omega愈来愈羞耻。

“你不回答我的问题，就一直保持现在的状态吧，如果真的忍不住，射出来就好，事后我会让管家清理。”

这些话让一护气的咬牙，为什么偏偏是这个时候，为什么会遇到这个人，他一点也不喜欢，可浑身的燥热让他几乎快要发疯，也不顾后果，硬撑着腰，慢慢爬到盘腿而坐，正批阅着文件的白哉身边，伸出手去拥抱，完全忘记这是很不可取的行为。

见Alpha没有拒绝也没有阻止，Omega越来越大胆，伸出舌尖舔弄Alpha的右脸，整个人挂在了他身上，闭着眼一边落泪一边亲吻，硬挺的性器预示着Omega的忍耐即将到达顶峰。

想要，想要的快要受不了，想要的身体都在颤抖。

难耐的蹭着白哉的下腹，一护忍不住去解手中碍事的衣服，失去理智的他，被情欲控制了最后的清明，终于解开死霸装与队长羽织，他看着白哉白玉般的胸膛，想也没想的直接舔弄，张口极尽所能的挑逗，这种无意识的行为，惹得Alpha不禁扶额轻叹。

“想要的话，说出来怎么样？你不说，我不会知道你现在的感受。”

说完白哉故意向上顶了顶，沉浸在情欲中的一护忽略了，眼前的Alpha已经有反应的事实。Omega的欲望还在冲击感官，想到这是白哉，他又咬唇不肯出声，只默默地亲吻，即使要抱着下一刻被推开的风险。

“不说出来，我不会给你。”

“白哉……”泪水从一护载满情欲的眼中流出，他像对着热恋期的爱人那样，语气中更多的是撒娇意味，听的Alpha嘴角上扬。

“不说出来也可以，那你就自己解决。”

说完他就要离开，担心白哉真的会走的一护急忙去抓，羞红了脸，有些胆怯的看着，没有说话也没有回答，顿了很久才说我想要。

“趴在桌子上，翘高臀部。”

面对这种极其可耻的要求，一护也没有拒绝，乖巧的趴在白哉办公用的矮桌上，挺翘圆润的臀部对着Alpha，命令他自己扩张，于是Omega伸出右手，将三根手指插进后穴，同时发出难耐的呻吟，惹得Alpha危险的眯眼。

“这里，似乎很渴望被进入呢。”

白哉看着不如说欣赏着Omega这幅情难自禁的样子，用手指轻轻抚摸少年的后颈，顺着赤裸的背一直到臀部才停下，因为他的触碰，身下的人抖得更加剧烈，嗯唔的催促他赶紧进来，与平时的淡漠疏离判若两人。

烧灼一般的热，让一护彻底放弃思考，他回应着来自Alpha的触碰，不安分的扭腰。大概现在对他做什么，他也不会反抗或者拒绝，这样想着的白哉不禁露齿而笑，他明白这是类似于强迫性的标记，但却不愿停止手中的动作。

“这样做的话，你会更有感觉。”

故意埋进一护的颈窝，将呼吸时的热气洒在他的右侧脖颈，Alpha拿起散落在地上的腰带，一圈圈绕紧，为了不让Omega挣脱施加了灵压，压制他所有的不满。同时又解下自己的，蒙住那双诱惑着他的眼睛，慢慢的，缓缓的，将早已涨大的性器插入，捂着Omega的唇，逼迫他将呻吟吞回肚中。

不能出声的一护默默承受着身后，Alpha蛮横无理的索取，交合时噗嗤噗嗤的水声惹得他面红耳赤，止不住的咳嗽，但还是不够，这样根本不够，欲望只得到了杯水车薪的缓解，他想要的还是不够。

“快……快点……白……白哉……想要的……快疯了……快点啊……”

泪水源源不断的流出，浸湿蒙着眼的腰带，每次深入都让一护的身体不自觉往前挪动，臀部被Alpha过大的力道掐的发疼发痒，落在上面的巴掌声清楚的告诉他，他们在做什么，可是不能停下来，停下来的话，他会疯掉。

“舒服吗？一护。”

“嗯……请更多的……给我……白哉……更多的欺负那里……想要……”更多的插入。

这句无异于最烈性春药的话，听的Alpha轻笑出声，他将Omega翻过身，看着他哭泣的样子，毫不犹豫的从正面进入，被束缚住双手的Omega无助的抱紧他，慌乱的亲吻Alpha的耳垂，直到射精结束。

已经无暇顾及其他，干红了眼的Alpha舔唇回味，打桩一样的在少年Omega的体内冲刺，全然不顾他压低声音的啜泣，这种身心舒畅的交合，让禁欲了太久的Alpha愈加难以自控。只要想到这是死神代理，那个平时嚣张跋扈，不懂礼数的少年被入的哭哭啼啼，他便觉得全身的血液似乎都在沸腾。

“啊！好疼……做什么……”

白哉低头咬住一护右腿内侧，在那块终年不见阳光的软肉之下，刻下属于他的印记，完了又转向左腿，此时的少年已经完全软了腰，哭成了泪人，口中的抗拒早变成嗯唔的隐忍，看着出血的牙印，Alpha恶劣的继续施加痛苦，哪里还有一开始的冷漠。

“嗯嗯……慢点……白哉……真的太快了……”

疼痛与快感让一护紧紧抱着怀里的人，指甲嵌入他的后背，留下一排指印，被入的哭泣，从没想过白哉在床上是这样索取无度，Omega简直要后悔死了。

“还有力气说话，怎么会不行？再坚持一会儿，一护，让我出来，就放过你。”

“不……不行……”

“你看，你的后面可是一点也舍不得离开我，如果我停下来……”说完他故意这样做，正在兴头上的Omega被逼的落泪，带着哭腔，双腿夹紧Alpha的腰，催促他继续，说自己再也不会说不行这种话。

“这才乖，这是你的第一次？”

“嗯……是……是的……”

“正好，那就让你做朽木夫人好了，我也挺喜欢小孩，一护。”

“好……随……随你喜欢……”已经不清楚自己在说什么的一护非常顺从。

“就是说，怀孕也可以？嗯？”

“可以……你再快点啊……白哉……还想要……这样不够的……”

“呵。”

忍不住轻笑的Alpha知道他已经掌握了主动权，身下的Omega已经完全放开，既然这样，也就不需要觉得愧疚，不需要觉得这是在强迫，可以的话，少年甚至可以给朽木家生下继承者。

“你真该看看，你现在的样子。”

解下蒙着Omega双眼的腰带，白哉看着嘴唇红肿，不自觉表现出露骨媚意的一护，低头在他额间轻吻，身下的动作却比刚刚更狠更猛，入的Omega哭的更加伤心，琥珀色的眼中被情欲彻底占有。

继续下去，也没什么。

天性恶劣的Alpha变本加厉的玩弄着Omega，看他弓起的背，看他被精液包裹着的胸膛，看他不自觉的回应，一切都是那么的舒服，让他身心舒畅。

似乎，有点太不知节制了。

丝毫没有愧疚感的白哉继续冲刺索取，房间内春色无边，让他的兴致愈来愈勃发，一会儿就把一护操干的抓紧被褥只剩下无力的轻哼。

听到外面传来的脚步声时，白哉很明显的感觉到，一护的身体僵了僵，差点没把他绞的射出来，感觉到这是妹妹的灵压，他命令她不要进来，站在门外就行。

“兄长大人，见到一护了吗？他的伤好了吗？”

“那个没礼貌的小鬼，我没看见他，怎么了？露琪亚。”

“嗯，没什么，就是想看看他，怕他又不顾伤势，跑去和虚打架。”

“不用担心，他现在非常好，不如说，舒服的不得了。”

白哉故意向更深处顶入，惹得一护轻声呻吟，敏锐的露琪亚注意到立刻询问这是什么。白哉笑着回答他有点累。对兄长大人一向唯命是从的露琪亚也没多问，说了句那就好好休息，我去四番队找找一护。

“嗯，找到他告诉我一声。”

“好，兄长大人。”

“哈啊……白哉……真的不行了……别再来了……”羞耻与背德感让一护很轻松的射了出来，但却激不起Alpha的同情。

“那就好好努力，让我看看你的极限在哪儿。”

放纵自己享受当下的Alpha，无视Omega的求饶与讨好，缠着他不知道做了多少次，哪怕少年最后承受不住晕过去，也不肯放手，Alpha只觉得愈来愈难以自持。


	4. 女装（白一）

一开始就不应该答应这个要求！

一护愤恨的咬牙，把所有不满表现出来，虽然是为了完成任务，穿上这身女仆装，但这样就能让白哉有反应，他越来越觉得这个死面瘫情欲旺盛了。

想起大学时期就被这个很会演戏的死面瘫压在教室干过，一护更加怒不可遏，不禁咬了正在兴头上的白哉一口，看着那排牙印才收回动作。他又不是故意的，说什么你这是在勾引我，果然死面瘫的话不能信！

心里有一千一万个不愿意，面上还是要维持冷静。一护知道他的身体已经被白哉调教的非常敏感，哪怕只是一个细碎的吻，都能让他瞬间软了腰，每次他要反抗，白哉就会用这招耍赖，真是可恶到了极点。

“你混蛋，轻点，我明天还有任务，要是留在脖子上被看见怎么办啊？都说了给我轻点你这混蛋。”

“我拒绝。”

“拒绝也不行，你给我轻点……啊……等……”

又来这招，一护感觉到性器被温热湿滑的舌包裹，顿时只剩嗯嗯的轻哼，抓住床单半天不说话，白哉看着他身上穿的女仆装，荷叶边袖口和白色围裙，忽然发现这个样子也不错。

“咔嚓。”

难得见到一护穿这种衣服，应该留下来。这样想着的白哉掏出手机对着羞红了脸的恋人，将他慌乱又羞耻的样子拍下来，以便以后利用这个，让恋人穿护士装。

“你还拍照，你这是袭警，我要逮捕你！”

没法再继续装下去的一护作势就要去抢，白哉看准时机，抓住他伸过来的手反拧，让他背对着自己，然后轻车熟路的将涨大的性器插入，听到一声痛呼也没缓和动作。

“袭警就袭警，也不是第一次了，警探先生要以什么罪名逮捕我呢？”

白哉一边浅浅抽插一边开口，一护被他的动作惹得欲哭无泪，花了半分钟才挤出一句奸淫罪。结果上方的人干的更加起劲，让他恨不得咬死他。

“不过警探先生没反抗，也算是知法犯法，这可是罪加一等。”

“你混蛋！”

“我是。”

翻来覆去就只会这一句的一护也找不到别的词，除了咬紧软枕也不敢反抗，他都说了是为了抓捕犯人，是工作原因，然而这个混蛋非说是他故意穿的。

白哉轻轻抚摸着一护的背，虽然隔着衣服，却让他脊背发凉，有种早就被剥光的错觉。后腰处的蝴蝶结尽职尽责的保护着主人的身体，然而下身的白色吊带袜被褪至腿弯，上面还留有不少精液，这种反差让白哉愈加满意。

不知道这衣服是谁给一护的，不过很符合他的口味。白哉伸手顺着恋人的腿根一直摸到腰际，光滑柔软的肌肤让他爱不释手，他的动作惹得两人的衣服发出窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，伴随交合的水声听的人面红耳赤。

平时在床上白哉都有耐心做好前戏，尽量温柔点，他知道一护很辛苦，但这次不同。当他看到恋人穿着短到腿根，刚好遮住屁股的女仆装时，差点捏碎手中的红酒杯。更不用说一护还穿着女式吊带袜和一双黑色尖头细高跟，大摇大摆的在他面前晃荡，这幅样子不知道吸引了多少人的目光，让他决定好好教育一下这个不听话的恋人。

如果脱掉这身衣服似乎会失去不少乐趣，事实上白哉有想过让一护穿女仆装，平时总穿着警服，偶尔也要换换口味。只不过这次是一护主动送上门，他当然不能错过，这样一想警探的工作都变得顺眼了。

不想脱掉一护衣服的白哉做到尽兴后，故意分开恋人的腿，让他好好夹住刚刚入的他哭喊的性器，没料到还有这种玩法的一护僵直了背，颤抖着唇半天不说话，右肩的吻热的他无所适从，忍不住扭动窄腰，然后发现腿间的性器又涨大了一圈，他更加欲哭无泪。

一护上身的女仆装和围裙依然完好无缺，下身却被性器顶的上下起伏，因为白哉动作太快太重的原因，没用多长时间再次让恋人射精，难以置信自己竟然用腿就能有反应的一护羞红了脸，不敢再去看白哉，幸亏是背对，否则他的脸就丢大了。

“以后，你如果不想让我进去，就用这种办法吧。”趁机谈条件的白哉在一护看来格外不要脸。

“不要。”怎么可能答应这种要求！我又不傻！在心中大声抗议的一护也就只能默默腹诽，不敢真的说出口，天晓得这个混蛋还有多少花招没用。

“谈判破裂，真是个一点也不体谅一般市民的警探先生。”

“你是一般市民，我……”

再次被后背式索取的一护很快服了软，支支吾吾的认输，白哉不打算就这样收手，脱掉他的吊带袜与内裤直接一入到底，啊的叫出声的一护感觉后穴又麻又痒，这种猛烈的抽插快要让他喘不过气了。

房间内的呻吟声越来越大，听着自己甜到腻人的声音，一护耳根红了一片。白哉抬起身下人的腿绕在腰际，接着继续冲刺，这个动作插得一护眼泪不停地掉落，总感觉下一秒会被贯穿，上身的衣服依然干净整洁，他气的咬牙切齿。

霸道且不留情面的性爱让一护仰头急促喘息，平时的体能训练也没这么累，床因为这个原因发出细微的咯吱声，面对面的姿势让他可以清楚看到白哉的表情。不同于往常的冷漠理智，这个时候的他，就是一个疯子和野兽，不知疲倦的插入退出再插入再退出，什么时候满足了什么时候才会罢手，就是个只随自己意愿的小孩。

每当这时，一护就开始痛恨起为什么自己的体能这么好，被翻来覆去，变换着姿势索要，他都怀疑这混蛋私底下练习过，不然不会这么熟练。在一起这么多年，他早就确定白哉是个闷骚的性格，尤其是在床上，花样百出，让人觉得他像个情场高手。

没给一护太多思考时间，白哉抬起他的左腿从侧面进入，原本粉色的后穴变成深红，足以见得进出时的力道之大，似乎知道恋人可以承受，抽插的动作便愈来愈重，一边吻着一护的小腿肚一边欣赏着他意乱情迷的样子，警探先生被操得没了脾气，只能忍气吞声。

“还要吗？”得了便宜的白哉俯身亲吻一护的额头，看他不断掉落的泪水，心里却无法同情。

“你放过我吧……这衣服是露琪亚挑选的……与我无关……我不是故意要穿……”逞强是没用的，经历过无数次的一护很明白这个道理，于是他乖乖认输，等着白哉放他一马，不过很显然，这不可能。

“露琪亚给你，你就穿？为什么不是其他人？”

“谁让我猜拳输了……而且这个案子是我负责的……嗯……太深……你以为我喜欢吗……啊……都说了轻点……”果然不能对混蛋抱以期待，一护愤怒的想。

“狡辩。”

“你……”

蛮不讲理、不可理喻、大醋缸、小气鬼、无耻、死面瘫……终于找到别的词形容白哉，一护瞪着他要他节制点，却被混蛋吻眼的动作惊到，条件反射的噫了句，随后又被哄骗着来了一次，他哭喊着死也不会再穿女仆装，却还是没用。

“嗯……慢点……白哉……腰好酸……要断掉了……别做了……我不是故意的……”

“听话，不会断的，我怎么舍得。”

“你骗我……上次你也是这么说的……结果害我被同事嘲笑了一天……我才不会信你！”

“哦，你终于学会讨价还价了，不过晚了，我决定再来一次。”

“我……”

不用去看也知道后背的衣服上面沾了什么，一护被按在床头的墙上，双腿大开的承受白哉的欲望，这个姿势插得很深，他抖得不能控制。偏偏腰上的手像钳子一样限制了所有的挣扎，除过将指甲深深刺入墙面，再没其他缓解方式，轻咳的他仿佛下一秒就会因过于大力的性爱晕厥。

白哉看着一护被入的软了腰，伸手去解他脖子上的蝴蝶结，让他被汗水浸湿的喉结露出来，然后张口轻咬，这里是一护的敏感点之一，感觉到包裹住性器的后穴不自觉缩紧，他得逞的继续操干，大有要将恋人操到不能说话的气势。

之后，白哉也数不清他们到底做了多少次，只知道清理时又将一护按在床边狠狠操干，在浴室的墙上没忍住又来了兴致，原本还有力气反抗的一护，到最后只剩下轻哼，无论做什么都点头答应，乖巧的与抓犯人时判若两人。

下次让一护穿护士装好了，JK制服也行，两个都可以，尝到甜头的白哉开始想着怎么实现计划。


	5. 浦一H

经过四年多努力，浦原喜助终于在被上司请去喝茶的关键时刻，抓到了他一直以来最为头疼的杀手——也是全球最危险的通缉犯之一。尽管不清楚杀手的真实姓名，但他想要将这个臭名昭著的杀手绳之以法的愿望丝毫不减。

然而太过急于求成的他，不仅没成功抓捕杀手，反倒被施了计，现在正坐在酒店床上，五花大绑的看着微笑的杀手。

双手双脚都被铐上手铐的困境，让浦原越来越感觉不对劲，他猜想杀手准备好好折磨他一顿，不然也不会把他特意带到酒店来，凶多吉少啊，他难逃一劫了。

“初次见面，警官先生，我是黑崎一护，你欲除之而后快的全球通缉犯。”

杀手微笑的样子纯净美好，像是刚刚毕业的高中生，有着少年人特有的青涩性感，礼节性的表明身份，他看着冷下脸的浦原笑意更浓，那笑容让人有点脊背发凉。

“你放心，警官先生，我不会把你怎么样，只是今天心情不好，想找别的办法转移注意力。而你，正好中了这个大奖，所以我要让你接受惩罚。”

浦原不说话，只是安静看着杀手接下来的动作，不明白他要做什么。如果是对身体施加折磨，他不会害怕或者惊慌，职业的原因，他对疼痛的忍耐力高于常人。

双手被反拧在后背用手铐铐住，为了不让他挣脱，杀手特意用一根细链连接着床头，坐在床尾的他脚上也有沉重的铅球，除非他是大力士才能摆脱束缚，但很可惜，他不是。

“警官先生这样看着我，我都有点不好意思了。”

“你到底想做什么？”

“做爱做的，再讲明白点，就是和你做爱，让警官先生体会一下，男人之间的性爱，应该是怎样的。”

“无耻。”

不以为然的杀手莞尔一笑，料到浦原会有这种反应，他伸出右手摩挲着他的右脸，居高临下的欣赏浦原有些惊慌的表情，眼里泛着笑意，似乎并不认为，他刚刚的话有多么惊天霹雳。

不能接受自己就要被同性强上的浦原开始挣扎，杀手却忽然抬腿，赤足踩中他的性器，感觉到那里传来陌生的体温，他冷冷的警告杀手见好就收。但对将一切掌握到底的一护来说，这种警告根本不足为惧。

“我们来试试吧，警官先生，不会疼的，我来动就好，你只需要配合，如果真的不愿意，把我想象成女人吧，嗯？无论是你喜欢的女明星，还是初恋或者女朋友，谁都可以，把我想象成她们任何一个，这样的话，你也能好过点，不是吗？”一护挑了挑眉，笑的更加如沐春风，这让浦原倍感压力。

“你这个……”

“放轻松点啊，警官先生，我又不会吃了你，看你的样子，好像我是什么十恶不赦的坏人一样。”

杀手用右手拇指按住浦原的唇不允许他说话，有些兴奋的看着开始出汗的警官，身体已经有了反应，渴望得到爱抚，渴望被填补。他跨坐着，一颗颗解开浦原的警服纽扣，故意坐在男人最要命的地方，甚至左右摆腰，一步步做着引诱。

“你看，这种事很正常的，警官先生，只是插进来射精而已，我不会追究你的责任，你平时工作这么忙，肯定没时间疏解压力，正好做爱可以帮你解决问题，既然这样，何乐而不为呢？”

这些淫乱不堪的话听的浦原怒火中烧，他冷冷的看着煽风点火的杀手，用眼神告诉他最好立刻停止。然而一护偏不如他所愿，拿出提前准备好的润滑剂，挤在右手后脱掉裤子，毫不迟疑的将两根手指插进后穴，嗯嗯做着呻吟，不时看着皱紧眉头的浦原轻笑。

这种始料未及的情况对一直刚正不阿的浦原来说，冲击性过大，他闭上眼不去看自慰的杀手，心中默念着警察守则。见他这样逃避，一护索性扳过他的脸狠狠去吻，强行撬开他紧闭的牙关，将湿滑温热的舌伸进去，直截了当的告诉他最好配合点。

唇舌交缠的他们接吻的水声响在安静的房间，由杀手主导的性爱向着不可预料的方向发展，因为太用力，浦原感觉舌尖开始发麻发疼，口中只有杀手灵活湿热的舌，搅动着分泌出的唾液，让这个吻危险而又充满色情意味，紧紧抱着他的杀手不准他逃离，直到心满意足才终于放手。

“和我想象的一样，警官先生，很好吃。”

一护说完回味的舔舔嘴角，随即撕碎浦原的警服，上身立刻赤裸，暴露在冰凉的空气中，他不适的动了动，惹得他们贴合的更加紧密，故意啊的叫出声的杀手说他太急，这种事要慢慢来。

“你有反应了呢，警官先生。”

杀手抱着浦原的脖颈，咬着耳朵轻声说道。张口含住微红的耳垂用唾液浸湿，很快就将浦原的耳垂捉弄的更加红肿，带有催情效果的润滑剂发挥效用，感觉到身体的渴望，杀手呵的轻笑。

事到如今也没必要想太多，本来就决定用这种办法让这个对他紧追不舍的警察长点记性，既然出于这样的目的，那么矜持下去也只会浪费时间，他还有任务没完成，速战速决吧。

想到就做到的一护脱了浦原的裤子，将早已饥渴难耐的后穴对准软塌的性器，随即慢慢坐下，骑乘的姿势让性器进到最深，满足的发出一声叹息，他勾起嘴角给了浦原一个奖励的吻，又开始上下摆腰，顺着进入的姿势一起一伏，用穴去“安慰”此时沉默的警察。

“啊啊……好舒服……警官先生你动一下啊……快啊……你有这么好的东西……为什么不物尽其用……太爽了……”

天生比较放荡的杀手整根抽出又整根没入，口中呢喃着污秽不堪的话，浦原的眉越皱越紧，然而下身却有了反应，极力克制的他不愿面对事实，故意敞开腿好阻止杀手，不料这个动作却让插入更加紧密，一护啊的惊叫出声，感叹这个警察的善解人意。

“你看……警官先生……你都已经插进来了……就别摆脸了……我都让你上了……嗯……就别追踪我了……我可是遵纪守法的好公民……”

生理性泪水顺着一护的眼角滑下，让他看着有点可怜，然而浦原却只觉得毛骨悚然。包裹住性器的软肉似乎有着自我意识，似乎在告诉他这没什么，这是男人正常的欲望。意识到他居然会有这种想法，更加羞耻的他剧烈挣扎，却惹得一护喘的越发厉害。

啪啪啪的水声响在耳边时，身为杀手的一护知道他已经成功，露出得逞的笑容挑衅的看着浦原，接着又轻咬住警官先生的下巴催促他快点动，他快等不及了。

真是太舒服了，舒服的难以形容。

为了追求最高的享受，一护将浦原推倒在床上，双手按在他的胸膛，将指甲刺入掌中柔软的皮肤，留下一排指印这才放缓力道。汗水挂在下巴尖要落不落，呻吟出声的他微笑看着忍无可忍的浦原，告诉他你完蛋了。

“我今年才16岁……警官先生……你这是……啊……知法犯法……性侵未成年……插得那么深……重的我快喘不过气了……如果没有绑住你……是不是你会撕碎我呢……”

仰头喘息的杀手语出惊人，浦原狠狠地咬牙，但却不能阻止已经进入状态的杀手，反而助长了情欲。他知道他已经有了反应，尽管意识在极力抗拒，但下身快要爆炸的欲望，不停地冲击岌岌可危的道德底线，这个杀手虽然是少年，眉宇间却又透着一股若有若无的媚意。

感觉到体内的性器开始不受控制的顶弄，一护不禁露齿而笑，发狠的坐下又抽离，窄腰布满汗水与刚刚射出的精液，他没想到这个警察那里这么粗大，简直要把他捅穿一样，可他无法抗拒，兴奋的身体都在颤抖。

“再快点动……警官先生……这样不够……再快点啊……”

不想去考虑太多的杀手全身泛粉，情欲让他的动作不受控制，忍无可忍的浦原骂了句无耻。却听到呵呵的笑，反应过来才发现杀手手中多了一部手机，正对着他难以控制的表情，随即咔嚓一声，将“罪证”记录下来。

拍到精英警探性侵未成年的照片，不知道公之于众会有什么后果呢？窃笑的一护停下来对着他们结合的地方又拍了几张，随即装出一副惊慌失措的样子，仿佛真的被性侵一样，演技高超的让浦原大惊失色。

“我的那里……很舒服吧……警官先生……你又大了一圈……啊……好爽……我是未成年啊……你忘了吗……”

“闭嘴！”

强忍怒火的浦原不受控制的顶弄，一护感觉到后穴被填满的很饱，干脆抱住他的肩膀默默承受，不一会儿又开始作乱，用舌尖舔弄他沾满汗水的脖颈和胸膛，像进入发情期的猫咪一样，难耐的蹭着，不停地煽风点火，惹得浦原恨不得立刻将他杀了。

“我们时间多的是，就这样动，警官先生，射出来我就放过你，好不好？”

浦原发誓，这是他从警生涯以来，受过最大的侮辱，可却无法反驳。因为他正入的一个杀手喘息连连，更何况杀手未满十八岁，罪恶感让他不敢去面对，但又不能拒绝这无上的享受。

事后要怎么离开或者怎么解释，浦原没有想到办法，只知道他做了一件不得了的事。尽管最开始是他处于被动，但最后干的杀手哭的不受控制的还是他。真是糟透了，他烦躁的扶额，并在心里暗自发誓，不抓捕那个杀手，他把名字倒着写。


	6. 兄弟（上）

白哉多了一个哥哥。

这对刚刚成年的他来说，是个很难接受的事实。平白无故多出一个哥哥，他都不知道该怎样面对，哥哥比他大11岁，笑起来却一点也没有成年人该有的稳重，傻里傻气的。

家里突然间来了一个人，还是他名正言顺的哥哥。父亲告诉白哉，哥哥和他同父异母，大学时期他们初尝禁果，不敢告诉家里人，最近才得到允许，他觉得应该让两个儿子兄弟相认。

什么兄弟相认？这个笑起来傻里傻气的笨蛋，才不是他哥哥！白哉心里很不服气，给他父亲摆了好几天脸。哥哥不好意思的摸了摸后脑勺，轻声细语的说以后我就是你哥哥了。

真是越看越傻！从头到脚都很傻，一看就是那种，很容易被骗的类型，白哉实在不想多看，连他哥哥的名字都懒得记。

我当他哥还差不多！

即使年龄相差11岁，白哉也不会承认，这个染着橘发，和常人明显不同的人是他哥哥，最重要的是，这个人比他更得父亲宠爱。

话虽这样说，白哉还是不得不告诉自己要冷静，不就是兄友弟恭？他当然懂，他不想让这个笨蛋做他一辈子的哥哥，压在他头上。

“你不想叫哥哥的话，就叫我名字好了，我不会生气的。”

果然是个笨蛋。

白哉看着有些害羞的哥哥，大声叫他的名字，故意做给他看。然而脾气好的哥哥没有生气，反倒高兴的说你终于肯接受我了。

少年人的冲动没那么容易消散，白哉像个被抢了玩具的小孩子，处处彰显他在家里的地位，不允许这个陌生的哥哥靠近，哪怕叫他名字都不可以，他才是家里的老大。

看到白哉这么抗拒，本想和他说说话的一护只好作罢，转而去做自己的事。他没想到弟弟会这么排斥，也许是怕父亲会偏心，但作为长辈，他想父亲不会这样做。

兄弟俩相处了一个多月，关系也没有缓和，待在一起经常冷场。白哉看着在厨房里忙来忙去的一护，不满的冷哼。装得真像，染着那么夸张的头发，还说要做好哥哥的本职，骗谁呢？他又不是三岁半。

“你不喜欢我的话，我就搬出去，到时候给父亲说一句就好了。”

吃饭时一护这样告诉白哉，他的弟弟不耐烦的看了看他，用一种你是存心想看我被父亲责骂的眼神，这让做哥哥的他忽然有些心虚，不得已收起这个想法，同时在心里感叹，弟弟太难沟通。

于是兄弟俩就那样相处了很长时间，像在演默片，这期间一护试图去和白哉交流，但都以失败告终，让他很头疼。

就是在这样的情况下，一个小意外的出现，打破了该有的寂静。

有天白哉提前放学回来，刚刚换上拖鞋就听到二楼传来声音，起初他没在意，以为是幻听，感觉口渴去饮水机接水才猛然醒悟，这声音不对劲，他放下水杯走到二楼，那声音越来越明显。

“啊……不要了……太快……啊啊……慢点……”

等等，怎么越听越不对劲？白哉认得出这是谁的声音，他注意到一护房间的门没有完全闭合，留了一条缝隙，正巧可以看到房内的画面，好奇心驱使下他不自觉走近，等看清楚后惊讶的睁大眼睛。

没有错，刚刚那句甜腻的呻吟是他哥哥的，是他那个前不久还说要和他和平相处的哥哥，难以置信碰见这种事，他掏出手机拍了一张照片，随即恶劣的勾起笑容。

离开前白哉特意瞥了眼，他看到他哥哥眼尾飘红，激烈的动作让他哭成泪人，上身全是暧昧的吻痕，裸露的乳尖红肿不堪，汗湿的发紧贴着红透的脸，似乎是太激烈，哥哥要逃，却被身后那双手固定在床上，继续没有停止的性事。

哥哥被顶的喘息未定，后背还有白色的精液，看得出他受不住这么快的速度，呻吟的声音断断续续，哭喊着不要，然而并没有得到解脱，反倒助长了情欲。从他的角度看不完整，却也能够很显然的，察觉到他哥哥在和同性上床。

那个男人死死固定住乱动的哥哥，一个顶入让他哭出声来，即使是白哉也觉得这声音太过诱惑，根本不是求饶，而是邀请，邀请男人别停。果然是个笨蛋，被那样欺负还不还手，怎么有资格做他哥哥？

这可是一个不得了的发现，作为弟弟的白哉仿佛抓到了把柄，他不会把这个拿去给父亲看，他要用这个让哥哥搬出去，这个理由够名正言顺，也免得父亲说他不服管教。

白哉并不是歧视或者厌恶同性恋，他哥哥做出那种事，怪不得他，大白天的在房间里翻翻滚滚，趁着没人偷偷摸摸，想不到平时傻里傻气的哥哥还有这样不为人知的一面，他哥哥还真是喜欢给他惊喜。

只是作为少年的白哉自动忽视了，在看到那样的一护后，他忽然间产生一种，想狠狠欺负并且占有哥哥的想法。


	7. 兄弟（中）

果然不该好奇心太重，现在的白哉很后悔，当时应该直接离开，而不是傻傻的愣在那里，几乎看完了全程。

一护并不知道他和恋人的事被弟弟看到了，依然以平时的态度与他相处，他发现弟弟对他没有之前那么排斥，终于肯承认他作为长辈的身份。

这可苦了白哉，夜深人静时只要闭眼，就会想起那天的一护，沉浸在情欲里的哥哥，哭红了眼，有些可怜又有些诱惑，忍不住的呻吟隔着房门也遮不住，和平时那副装模作样的样子完全不一样。

白哉好几次都从梦中惊醒，醒来发现下身湿了一大片，内裤都有些黏腻，他很不喜欢这种感觉，于是下床准备去卫生间洗把脸，打开门走出去发现一护赤裸着上半身，正在寻找什么，见到是他后笑着打招呼。

“哼。”

回敬了一个冷哼后白哉越过一护，径直走向卫生间，想了想半裸着在弟弟面前不好，一护随意拿过沙发上的薄毯披上，打开电视看起纪录片，因为怕打扰到白哉，刻意关小声音。

走到客厅的白哉看着弯腰检查电视的哥哥，鬼使神差的，开始在脑中勾勒面前人的身形，他的哥哥仔细一看，腰细的不盈一握，甚至比多数男模还细。挺翘的臀部去拍内裤广告也没问题，容貌？至少床上的他非常美。

“这个电视机快坏了，我忘了告诉你，明天让售后服务来修一下。”

白哉边走边说，上下打量着哥哥，没有注意到他的小动作，一护遗憾的撇了撇嘴，站起身迈步离开，白哉这才注意到他们差了一个头，他需要仰视才能看清楚，这让他很不舒服。

“还不睡觉？明天不是还要去学校？”

一护见白哉杵在原地，关心的问。愣了愣才反应过来的他回答这就去休息，擦肩而过时他闻到哥哥身上的香味，不是讨厌的古龙水味，而是一种很清新很迷人的味道。

“以后你要是在学习上有什么不懂的，都可以问我。”

“嗯。”

真的很难把他和那天的人联系在一起，白哉不受控制的想去看半裸着的一护，想去触碰他的肌肤，因为太想，有生以来第一次尝试着自慰，叫着哥哥的名字想着他的身体，顺利的射了精，结束后擦掉手上的黏腻，继续没事人一样上学。

白哉不知道哥哥的具体工作是什么，只知道他身边的朋友挺多，追求他的人也是，那个和哥哥翻滚的男人，似乎和他分手了，好像是对方出轨，那天回来的哥哥喝了不少酒，还把他当做那个男人，絮絮叨叨的说着话。

看得出哥哥挺喜欢那个男人，无奈遭到背叛。抱着他的哥哥体温烫的吓人，他被抱了个满怀，一护呼吸时的热气撒在脖颈，像一只粘人的猫，依偎在这个拥抱中，时不时蹭着他的脸，差点没把他吓死。

这种无意识的挑逗让白哉浑身一个激灵，本来想逃跑的他，在见到一身正装，红透脸的哥哥后，下身着火般的，烧的他难受。

“不管了，你是我哥哥，我做什么都不过分。”

事到如今还想什么道德伦理，他想要这个人，他要他哥哥在身下承欢，要他意乱情迷，如果得不到回应，就用那天的照片威胁，他相信哥哥会允许的。

经不起诱惑的白哉脱掉一护的裤子，简单做完润滑后插了进去，刚进去就被那过于紧窒的内里绞的差点交代了，不管不顾的作势就要继续深入，听到啊的一声惊呼，知道他成功了，于是得意洋洋的抽插起来。

小幅度动作的他没有太大力，生怕惹醒醉酒的哥哥，只抓住窄腰来来回回，完了又将眼前这双细白的腿圈在臂弯，继续刚刚的动作。

哥哥在他身下轻哼，全身在酒精和欲望下微微泛粉，窗外月色很亮，即使不开灯也能看到，哥哥是如何在他手里颤抖着高潮，在他手里一次次释放。

这让初经人事的白哉很兴奋，他之前还觉得哥哥不好接近，发生那天的事之后，他心想也不过如此。哥哥平时不喜欢说话，这会儿却热情似火，包裹住性器的内里仿佛催促着他，要他加重力道。

“还……还要……这样不够……嗯啊……还要更多的……”

看着哥哥这幅样子，白哉觉得哥哥也许很淫乱，醉酒了还这么喜欢诱惑人，和发色一样的睫毛显示他的橘发不是染的，黑夜无声无息的降落，有着血缘关系的兄弟却在地板上做爱，这个事实刺激的白哉更加兴奋。

他是我的，哥哥是我的，一护是我的。

一边想着这句话，一边在身下人体内射精。白哉想起他的亲生母亲，在他很小的时候撒手人寰，留他一个人在家，那时候他就下定决心，要把喜欢的人和物好好保护，到现在已经发展成占有欲，不正常的占有欲。

“最后一次了，哥哥，你要好好承受住啊，弟弟的爱。”

“啊……慢点……”

来不及说完整句话的一护感觉温热的精液进到体内，他的脑中昏昏沉沉，也不知道伏在他身上，正和他上床的人究竟是谁。不是刚刚分手的恋人，这样的表现像是第一次，他并没有时间考虑太多，酒精麻痹了神经，让他只想通过性爱掩饰悲伤。

真是太舒服了，身心舒畅的舒服。尝到甜头的白哉又折腾了几个回合，稍稍满意这才停手，抱起迷糊的哥哥进到浴室，准备清理干净，他知道他开始喜欢上了这种感觉，他明白这是乱伦，明白他在做大逆不道的事，但却不能放弃，这是他人生中第一次的性事，再者，这是他亲爱的哥哥。

下次趁着一护清醒再来一次，顺便告诉他照片的事，这样哥哥就没办法拿他怎么样，那些漫漫长夜靠着自慰度过的日子，终于得到疏解，他高兴的无以言表。


	8. 兄弟（下）

酒醒后的一护身体有些酸痛，说不出是什么，只是隐隐约约察觉到，他和陌生人做了，这个陌生人做完后直接离开，所以他既不知道陌生人的脸，也不知道他的名字，就那么稀里糊涂，被钻了空子。

没记错的话应该是在客厅地板上，他仿佛还能想起陌生人的体温，想起是怎么被进入被玩到高潮迭起，这让他有种罪恶感，家里只有他和白哉两个人，他在心里默默祈祷不要教坏弟弟。

因为罪恶感快要迸发，一护这几天尽量没去和白哉说话，心虚的不敢去看弟弟的眼睛，多数时间都以加班为由，等到很久才回去，这种躲闪的做法让他很不舒服，可他不知道怎么，看见弟弟就想躲。

白哉察觉到了一护的异常，最初以为是哥哥知道那天晚上的人是他，准备坦白承认才发现不对，哥哥是觉得害羞才会这样，看来哥哥并不知道，这让他有些高兴又有些失落。

白哉在父亲那里得知哥哥的公司地址，放学后悄悄跑去找他，正好是下班高峰期，路上有些堵车，他急切的恨不得飞过去，他迫不及待想见哥哥，这几天忙着考试一直复习，他们差不多一星期没见面了。

终于到目的地的白哉付完钱后跑向眼前的高楼，坐电梯到11层去找一护，他想给哥哥一个惊喜，脚步自然也就快了不少，然而当他到达后，却发现哥哥在和一个长相甜美的女人有说有笑，那个女人甚至吻了哥哥，笑得像个傻子。

一护注意到弟弟后笑着帮忙做介绍，没有表现出任何不悦的白哉，礼节性的与女人握手，结束后特意多看了一眼，没想到哥哥这么快就有了新欢，明明不久之前还颤抖着在他手里高潮，哭着喊着索要，真是个不要脸的哥哥。

白哉认为他被背叛了，越想越气的他要求一护给他解释，有些惊讶的哥哥只说他对那个女人没感觉，让他不要把这件事太当真。

怎么可能？！

怒火冲天的白哉想也没想的将哥哥摔在床上，趁他起身用领带捆了个严严实实，把他的双手反拧在后背，让他面对面看着自己，终于醒悟过来的一护大声呼喊，却被咬住舌尖顿时默了声。

“哥哥，我这样告诉你吧，那天晚上的人是我，我太想抱你了，喝醉酒的你还不停的诱惑我，所以我才会那样做。”

“你先冷静下来好好想想，白哉，我们是兄弟，你……”

无法消化这个事实的一护选择避开，还没说完又被一个深吻堵住了声，双手反拧在后背使不上力，他抬腿挣扎却无济于事，唇上的吻快要令他窒息。

“哥哥，你别乱动，你的肚子里面马上就会有弟弟的东西了，我要让哥哥看看，我对你的爱有多么深沉。”

“嗯……”

白哉伸出手捂住一护的唇，不去听他的抗议，随手拿过床头散落的礼品缎带，绑住哥哥那张总是说出拒绝的唇，接着一颗颗解开他的衬衣纽扣，触碰到光滑的肌肤时笑了笑，哥哥在颤抖，控制不住的颤抖，这个事实让他越发喜悦。

“哥哥，你好敏感啊，我只是吻了你，你的乳头就已经有了反应，下面也是，真可爱。”

一护惊恐的摇头否认，不敢相信弟弟真的对他做出这种事，那副样子惹得白哉微微眯眼，不由自主的伸出舌头舔了舔他的胸膛，一路向下直到窄腰，接着又含住乳尖，或舔或咬，一会儿便把哥哥惹得哭泣。

不知道只碰前面，哥哥会不会有反应呢？想到做到的白哉粗暴的扒下一护的西裤，意识到事情不对劲的哥哥挣扎着起身，下一秒性器被含住，啊的呻吟出声，仰头喘息，嘴角的唾液止也止不住的溢出。

“不要……继续了……我会……恨你的……”

勉强挤出这句话的哥哥，在白哉看来更加诱惑，因为太刺激眼尾飘红，衬衣开始被汗水浸湿，凌乱的发此刻鲜艳的如同萱草花，他这才看清楚，哥哥的真实相貌，平时没有注意到，他哥哥原来这么耐看。

“白……不要……”

即使是这种情况下，哥哥也依然很漂亮，白哉无视一护的挣扎，学着这几天看的GV影片那样，极尽所能的挑起一护的欲望，握着手中和哥哥的脸一样可爱的性器，心里盘算着怎么让哥哥求他，怎么让哥哥绽放出更美的样子。

“我看到了哥哥和恋人的事，那天放学早，我注意到了，所以我才会这么做，都是哥哥的错，不关好房门就开始，还叫的那么大声，我会有欲望也是因为哥哥的错，都是你的错。”

“不……不是……我……”

一护快要崩溃，断断续续的抗议，白哉脱掉他的裤子，让他下身赤裸，颤抖着身体不敢去看，伸出手指轻轻触摸那个隐蔽的部位，果然就见哥哥啊的尖叫出声，狠下心插进一根手指，等到差不多又加入第二根第三根，这时的哥哥已经大汗淋漓，衬衣湿的不成样子，甚至脖子上也挂着淫糜的唾液。

扩张时的水声听的哥哥面红耳赤，哭泣着要求解脱，坏心眼的白哉偏不如他所愿，变本加厉的玩弄亲生哥哥的后穴，将透明的体液涂在前方颤抖的性器上，恶劣的笑了笑。

“哥哥可要把我的东西全部吃进去哦，否则别想解脱。”

白哉掏出手机翻找着，在看到那张照片时一护彻底崩溃，更何况弟弟还把他当做桌面壁纸，羞愧的无地自容，他顿时哭的更加厉害。

“我每次看到这张照片，就会想起哥哥，我的自慰对象是你，一护，我的好哥哥。”

兄弟相奸的背德感让他不自觉的颤抖，白哉说完后抬起哥哥的腿一冲到底，发出一声满足的叹息，他解开束缚着哥哥的缎带，低头亲吻紧闭着唇的哥哥，攻城略地的占有，顶的一护只剩嗯啊呻吟，哪里还有力气去管别的事。

“哥哥不要忙着瞪我啊，你里面又湿又热，真的很舒服，你不用找女人，哥哥只要吃下我的精子就好了，就能幸福。”

“不……不要……”

听着这羞耻度爆棚的话，一护越发无地自容，被反拧的双手开始发麻，下身却又在激烈的顶弄下生出可怕的快感，他哭的不能自已，却又无法拒绝噬骨甜美的感觉，一来二去，就那样直接射了出来。

白哉凶猛的撞击着身下的哥哥，舔唇回味刚刚的吻，恨不能将哥哥吞入肚中，两人结合处的体液接连溢出，快速有力的抽插惹得哥哥像被海浪打湿的小船，随着他的动作颠簸起伏，响亮的水声助长了更多情欲，哥哥的呻吟变了调，又立刻咬牙试图掩饰事实，可爱的无法形容。

“哥哥，今晚夜色很亮，你自己来动好不好？我想看哥哥在我身上高潮，想把精液直接射进去，答应弟弟好不好？”

“我不要……不要……”一护哭着拒绝，白哉遗憾的叹气。

“那从后面来，这样哥哥也不会觉得羞耻，看不到我的脸，这件事就当做没发生。”

还没来得及拒绝的一护被猛烈的翻身，白哉掰开他的翘臂直冲到底，啊的叫出声来，泪水浸湿他平时干净澄澈的眼睛，汗湿的橘发上都带着汗珠，滴答滴答的掉落在软枕上，哭红的眼睛又显示出他的身体有多么喜欢这种感觉。

白哉的身高正好到一护的后颈，他也就毫不客气的咬住那块软肉，逼迫哥哥叫出更动听的呻吟，左手玩弄着自己亲生哥哥的性器，右手狠狠揉捏手感极佳的右臀，前后都受到刺激的哥哥条件反射性的夹紧后穴，他不客气的满足欲求不满的哥哥，按着腰在体内泄了出来。

“你好棒啊哥哥，那里真紧，我快要受不了了，看，一说你咬得更紧，真是我的好哥哥。”

“别说了……别再说了……我没有……”一护摇头否认，哭的白哉只想施加更多折磨。

“怎么会不想要呢？哥哥你动一下，腰这么细，一定是和恋人经常这样玩才会这样，那个男人怎么样？他也会让你爽的哭泣吗？他也会这样狠狠地干你的后面，让你求饶吗？”

弟弟的话越来越没下限，被操弄得哥哥紧紧咬牙不肯答应，只想着快点结束，他没想到白哉会变成这样，会不顾身份和后果，只为了欲望和他这个亲哥哥上床，这太不正常了。

嗯唔着不愿低头的一护让白哉很无奈，只好一次次的插入退出再插入再退出，精液混合着血丝染脏了两人的结合处，他看到哥哥的腿根上也沾满黏腻的体液，双腿颤抖的不受控制，被他压制的小腿也在颤抖，根本不像一个好哥哥。

“好好夹紧啊，流出来怎么办？难道你想我再来一次？”

“没……没有……”

白哉恶劣的向内顶了顶，一护吓得立刻噤声，不敢说出一个不字。

“那就夹好了，哥哥，流出来的话我们继续。”

说完白哉拔出性器，临走前又熟练的从枕头下取出一枚跳蛋，放进哥哥的后穴，自己则迈开腿去浴室清理，留下床上的一护难受的蹭来蹭去，臀部红肿疼痛，结合处不用想也知道很惨，可他停止不了，到这一步不是他想停就能停的。

“哇哦……”

走出浴室的白哉看到眼前的场景，不由自主的惊叹，像街上的流氓一样吹了个口哨。他哥哥正被情欲折磨的叫苦不迭，被束缚住的双手使不上力，正用磨蹭床单的方式代替插入，借此缓解下身快要爆炸的情欲，已经射过一次的性器再次抬头，他难以置信的哭，隐忍的声音听的人心痒难耐。

“好好夹紧啊，哥哥，我说了如果流出来一滴，你就死定了，现在怎么办？你都成了这样，我很困扰啊。”

“进来……快进来啊……我又要射……快进来……啊啊——”

不为所动的白哉加大跳蛋的震动频率，一护被过多的快感惹得呜呜哭泣，双腿抖得不能自已，却听到低低得笑，让他更觉羞耻。

“那哥哥自己动好不好，在我眼前射精，肚子里全是小弟弟，你答应吗？”

“嗯嗯……”

被情欲冲昏头脑的一护想也没想就点头，见他这么急切，白哉揉了揉他湿透的后背，命令他撑好了别动，乖乖照做的哥哥颤抖的蝴蝶骨引诱着弟弟，再次将性器插入那销魂蚀骨的内里，简直难以形容的舒服。

“太深了白哉……真的太深……肚子好疼……”

“不是深，是哥哥太淫乱，跳蛋都满足不了，它还在震动呢，感觉到了吗？哥哥就保持这样吧，待会儿还要自己动，没力气可就不好玩了。”

一护死死抓住床单不敢开口，生怕被取笑，白哉呵呵的笑，将跳蛋顶得更深，被绑成死结的领带勒的手腕发红发疼，哥哥轻哼着，似乎很享受又似乎很痛苦，像疲倦的猫一样，顺从的接受弟弟所有的苛刻要求。

“啊……慢慢拔出来……好疼……”

白哉将跳蛋拔出的那一刻，再次被哥哥甜腻的呻吟刺激的右脸抖动，他疯狂而不知节制的狠狠律动，没了跳蛋的阻碍进入的更深，仿佛连接到了哥哥的灵魂，要在身体里永久的刻下烙印，要让可怕的占有欲全部得到释放，不管哥哥明天要怎样面对同事，他就是想要。

“你是不是很喜欢这样，越是粗暴越是咬的紧，如果没有男人满足你，你会死吗，那个男人出轨又怎么样，打一顿就好了，还有那个女人，她不会知道你在我这个弟弟身下，还能高潮还有反应吧？让她知道的话，会怎么办呢？啊？我的哥哥。”

“不是这样的……不是……”

一护快要崩溃，然而白哉并不打算就这样放过他，解开他的双手要他自己来，边哭边做的他扶着弟弟的性器，很顺利的将之全部吞入，刚刚进去便感觉到温热的精液射了进来，直到他再没力气喊疼。

“腰再低一点，往左边靠一下，对，就是这样的，哥哥，你太棒了，我好爱你。”

筋疲力尽的他只是本能的，上下起伏，追求纯粹的肉欲上的快乐，全身赤裸的状态下让结合越发鲜明，然而白哉只解开了裤子，想到弟弟只脱了一点就能把他干成这样，一护简直要羞愧而死。

“哥哥，你知道吗？你动一下我就能听到水声，你再快点，我都帮你释放过好几次了。”

“哥哥，你不用搬出去，我很爱你的。”

“哥哥，叫我的名字，我要看你叫着我的名字高潮，这个要求不过分吧？”

被操弄到崩溃边缘的一护终于丢盔弃甲，不顾一切的哭出声来，白哉的每一句话都刺得他无地自容，可欲求不满的身体不允许他逃离，不敢相信他真的和亲弟弟做出这种事，他不知道该怎么面对。

“哥哥，含住它，这可是个好东西，还有，要一边含一边自己扩张，不然一会儿我进去，咬太紧对身体不好。”

强制性的按住乱动的哥哥，逼迫他为自己口交，白哉食髓知味，敌不过他的一护满眼含泪，咽下充满腥味的精液，右手在后穴里扩张，只求一会儿能好受点。

在一护口中释放过之后，白哉将他按在床头，面对面的大力操弄，哥哥那里像长了牙一样吸住他，不准他离开，慢一点也不行，仿佛在对他说再快点再猛烈一些，哥哥喜欢这样。既然哥哥都这么说了，他怎么能拒绝？

“这下哥哥肚子里，可都是我的东西了，好好夹紧啊，要是让我看到你偷跑，就干死你，哥哥。”

白哉笑眯眯的说出这句话，警告哥哥最好照做。被折腾的早没力气的一护嗯啊呢喃，迷糊中感觉到的只有插在后穴的性器，似乎还不打算软下来，让他不得不继续沉迷在情欲中，被自己的弟弟再次干到哭泣。

白哉忍不住对着哭泣的哥哥自慰，恶作剧的将白色的精液射在挂满泪痕的一护脸上，看他的长睫上沾着精液，嘴角的慢慢滑下最终滴落在床单上，赤裸的白皙肌肤上全是爱欲痕迹，这一幕让他口干舌燥。

“最后一次，哥哥，真的是最后一次。”

“你撒谎……之前的三次你也这样说……慢点啊白哉……求你……慢点……”

“我拒绝，哥哥这么可爱，我舍不得让你痛苦。”

“不要了……真的不要再来了……不要……”

哭着求饶的一护有些可怜，但却没让白哉停下动作，反而狠厉的继续猛进，少年人体力旺盛，很快就把大他11岁的哥哥惹得连连叫苦，青春期的男生没那么简单罢手，于是两人做了个天昏地暗。

白哉平静的看着双腿打颤的哥哥，骨子里的施虐性被激起，他想到哥哥就是这样在那个渣男身下呻吟，为那个渣男伤心落泪，就感觉浑身不舒服，气不打一处来。

或许是荷尔蒙作祟的原因，或许是鬼迷心窍，白哉只觉得远远不够，有种食髓知味的不满足。他注意到一护那里见了血，血液混合精液，在大力的动作之下搅得泛起细沫，裹住性器的内里湿热而柔软，让他想进到更深。

“唔……别再……进……”

疼痛让一护无所适从，他张口抗议，哆嗦着唇，却得不到任何回应。白哉伸出左手捂住他的嘴，一下一下轻轻的动着，看到他的眼里溢满泪水，露出难以置信的表情，又在罪恶的邀请下被同化。

白哉从没想过有天会看到同性哭的这样伤心，就像电影里被玷污清白的女性角色一样，除了无助的哭泣和极力忍耐，再没别的动作。他清楚他做的有点狠，但却停止不了，仿佛有一个声音在催促，迫使他残酷的去索求去掠夺。

一护默默承受着弟弟的怒意，不敢反抗也不敢出声，只低低的啜泣。他感到双腿被撑到极限，下半身发麻发痛，控制不住的颤抖，像是一台使用过度的机器，强撑着最后的力气，随时都会废掉。

这已经是近乎强暴一样的性事，不，从一开始就是。

白哉没时间去理会伦理纲常，想着这件事情让他无法清醒，他露出势在必得的笑容，兴奋的难以名状，兽一样的交合姿势，可以让性器进到最深。他看着哥哥后背泛起的汗水，情难自禁的呻吟，最后全部化作催情剂，诱导他一次次将精液射进那处销魂地。

再也承受不住的一护趁机会准备逃跑，他弯折着窄腰，双腿布满掐痕，甚至于头发上都粘着白色的精液。上身更是惨不忍睹，吻痕咬痕指印相互交织，看着极其可怜。

“不准跑，哥哥，还没结束呢。”

白哉慢悠悠的附身抱住剧烈颤抖的他，伸出舌头舔弄着他的右耳垂，一护惊恐的回头道：“不行……我们是兄弟……不行……”

“当然可以，我说行就行，哥哥下来就别动了，让我来吧。”

“我不……”

没给哥哥反应时间，白哉压着他从正面进入，紧密结合的快感再次由内而外升起，翻腾着滚动，大有不达目的决不罢休的气势。

这场残酷的性事最终以一护险些晕厥结束，尝到甜头的白哉并不打算就此打住，他和哥哥抬头不见低头见，有的是时间培养感情，即使再生气哥哥也不能把他这个弟弟怎样，他完全可以利用自身优势为所欲为。


	9. ABO（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有第四爱情节，触雷慎入

露琪亚一直明白，在Alpha的世界里，是没有道理可讲的，当她们或者他们想要标记某个Omega时，会失去理智，不计后果的将Omega据为己有，而现在，她在做一件很不得了的事。

身为女性Alpha，露琪亚知道她有能力去标记任何喜欢的Omega，只是第一次的对象，身份比较特殊，她和她最敬爱的兄长大人，正一前一后挑逗不如说玩弄着，此刻散发出琥珀香信息素的大嫂。

因为没有经验，露琪亚只能看着兄长大人的动作，默默地记在心里，等着一会儿学以致用。她的性器并没有白哉的壮观，但也足以体现她是个优质女性Alpha的事实，从被玩弄的一护，略微惧怕的表情就可以看出来。

这种事情如果传出去的话，会被总队长训斥的吧？

露琪亚一边想着一边忍不住将自己的性器送进一护嘴里，听他嗯唔的抗议，刻意压抑的呻吟，惹得下腹又开始燥热起来。

一开始只是想给一护一个教训，或者说想捉弄他而已，露琪亚觉得她大嫂抢走了本应属于她的，来自于兄长大人的注意，于是想到利用Alpha的身份逗弄逗弄。没想遇到了大嫂的发情期，本来打算逃跑却被那股浓郁的琥珀香吸引，站在原地不肯挪动脚步，虽然兄长大人很快会回来，但她依然不愿离开。

撕开Omega的衣服时，Alpha并不觉得这是乱伦行为，在这个世界，Alpha可以为所欲为，即便是她大嫂，和她并肩作战同生共死的一护，也不可以反抗，她是Alpha，大嫂是Omega，就这么简单。

强行撬开一护紧闭的唇，咬住他躲闪的舌尖，露琪亚只觉得欲望快要将她吞噬，无法做出实质性挣扎的Omega被吻得气喘吁吁，眼神迷离的看着舔唇的Alpha，羞耻与愧疚让他连忙开口制止，却又被一个吻封住所有声音。

“嗯……嗯嗯……你们两个……疯了吗……这样……不是在乱伦吗……露琪亚……停下……”

然而一护的抗议没有用，对已经被欲望控制，冲昏头脑的两个Alpha来说，他无论做什么都是无声的勾引。他的恋人，不久前刚刚确定关系的白哉，正粗暴蛮横的按着他的腰，在他的体内冲刺索取，汗水顺着裸露的背滑向两边，最终浸湿略硬的榻榻米，这一幕显得无比色情。

白哉是个性欲比较旺盛的Alpha，当他撞见妹妹正对他的恋人施暴时，本想阻止却又想起长老们要他尽快生下继承者的劝告。鬼使神差的，他没有生气也没有训斥，反而亲自给同为Alpha的妹妹做示范，好教会她怎样做一个合格的恋人。

前后都被刺激的一护抖得无法控制，膝盖被榻榻米磨得发红发痒，可以见得白哉有多用力。口中含着露琪亚的性器，他为羞耻与背德感不断落泪，偏偏每次顶入后穴的性器，又让他将之吞得更深，檀木香与茉莉花香的信息素浓烈的让他喘不过气来。

渐渐的，尝到甜头的露琪亚开始学着白哉的动作，模拟抽插的姿势，命令一护好好舔她的性器，像是故意为了和兄长大人较量，她不服输的在一护背上轻轻抚摸，顺着腰窝一直抚摸到后颈，惹得Omega更为剧烈的颤抖。

“大嫂你要是不答应，我想兄长大人会生气的，朽木家一直人丁不旺，我们对此很烦恼，你已经和兄长大人确定好关系，那就要尽到恋人的义务，也是Omega的义务，对不对？”

“不……不是这样的……快停下……这样不对……露……”

不想去听一护饱含愧疚的恳求，露琪亚捧着他的脸，在他额头落下一吻，Alpha无所谓这是她大嫂这件事，在这个Omega少的可怜的世界，像她大嫂这样的，应该当做稀世珍宝藏起来。

“那你先让我舒服够了，我再停下来，可以吗？一护。”

Omega顺从的点头，接着又继续舔舐露琪亚的性器，这时做到兴头的白哉，将浓稠的精液全部射进他的体内，像是带着要将他干到怀孕的力道，不知餍足的第二次冲刺，粗重的喘气声听的他面红耳赤。

“嗯……咳咳……好难受……”

终于让露琪亚释放出来的一护带着哭腔，要她适可而止，但Alpha没有听，反而捏住他的下巴，让他把残留在嘴角的精液也舔干净，极具侵略性的信息素让他不得不照做，同时将口中剩余的尽数咽下。

从没见过一向意气风发的一护，在床上会这样顺从，除过惊讶更多的是喜爱。露琪亚从不知道她大嫂居然这么有诱惑力，以往碰见他身上的暧昧痕迹，她会故意笑他或者恶作剧的捉弄，无法理解禁欲的兄长大人怎么会这样放纵，现在见识到情动的一护，即便是她也忍不住，想在他身上留点什么。

“学会了吗？露琪亚，不会的话我继续教你。”

“嗯，差不多，我想试试，兄长大人。”

“好。”

说完白哉再次释放在一护体内，性器抽出的声音惹得Omega羞愤交加，精液顺着他洁白的腿根与股沟缓缓流下，被迫翘高臀部，抬高腰的他将脸埋进软枕，双手死死扣入掌心，不肯溢出一丝呻吟。

“一护，你不喜欢？”

白哉摩挲着掌中柔软的肌肤，认真专注的问，不敢去看他的一护选择沉默，顿了很久才小声说了句嗯。试探性的观察恋人的反应，意外的，没有看见白哉的怒颜，反倒被一个深吻堵住所有抗议。

“这是露琪亚以后作为朽木家继承者，必须要学会的，我也无可奈何。”

“那也不该是我，白……呀！”

见他们这样浓情蜜意，露琪亚恶作剧的掐了掐一护的腰，学着白哉的扩张动作，将右手食指插进，见大嫂吞的很轻松，她又将中指无名指慢慢插入，三根手指进去之后，被柔软高热的内部包裹，让她几乎想放弃扩张，直接进去。

“不行……不能这样……白哉……你快阻止露琪亚……她……”

“既然这样，大嫂不如自己来，如果你想让我停下。”

“什……”

还没有理解这句话的含义，一护被露琪亚拉进怀里，正对着她，将手指插进的Alpha恶劣的在左耳垂落下一吻，故意用硬挺的性器摩擦Omega的后穴，徘徊在入口不肯给他，一会儿就把他刺激的泪流满面。

为了给妹妹做好示范，白哉一边玩弄一护的乳首，一边顺着他的腰线吻到后颈，嗯唔的压抑声音，他开始低低啜泣，但并不能激起两个Alpha的同情心，反而助长了加诸于身的折磨。

“要自己动吗？大嫂。”

露琪亚将头埋进一护的颈窝，呼吸时的热气惹得他连连叫苦，颤抖着身体，止不住的落泪，在思考了很久后，结结巴巴的说我来。声音小的听不见，不过听力极好的Alpha知道，这是他放弃挣扎的预兆。

“不行，从后面来，这样比较方便。”

“你不要……太过分……”

听着这无理的要求，一护气的咬牙，露琪亚不为所动，甚至告诉他，不照做发情期会毁了他。抿唇不语的他只好顺从，靠在露琪亚怀里，扶着她的性器慢慢坐下，背部接触到柔软的胸部，他立刻羞红了脸，不敢睁眼去看。

果然很舒服，一护的内里，以前只顾着恶作剧，没注意他原来这样有诱惑力。露琪亚渐渐掌握主动权，上下顶弄着包裹住性器的，属于她大嫂的后穴，享受的眯起眼，入的一护嗯唔抗议。

“含着。”

白哉用着命令式的语气，敌不过欲望的Omega伸出手握着Alpha的性器，技巧熟练的舔弄，羞红了脸的样子让白哉的动作，不自觉重了很多，每次进出都惹得Omega忍不住呻吟。

“兄长大人，平时也是这样做的吗？”

露琪亚开口问道，白哉见一护要反抗，按着他的头不允许他偷跑，俯身握住他的性器帮他自慰，这个动作迫使Omega将口中的性器吞到最深，被刺激的完全没有平时的清明干净，看的露琪亚口干舌燥。

再快点似乎也没关系，反正一护也不能把她怎么样。

这样想着的女性Alpha更为激烈且粗暴的操弄怀里的人，已经忘记他们本应是亲人的身份，揉捏Omega红肿的乳首，听他压抑的呻吟，看他嘴角不断流出的唾液与精液，无助的沉浸在快感中难以抽身，这种感觉让她兴奋的无法自拔。

用骑乘式做到尽兴后，露琪亚又让一护翘高臀部，将他的双腿分至极限，继续将性器插入，白哉帮他擦去脸上的精液，吻了吻他的长睫，告诉他这是必要的仪式，没必要觉得难堪或羞耻。

此时此刻早已无暇顾及其他的Omega，撑着双手，被恋人的妹妹狠狠地操干，体谅他的白哉躺在身下帮他口交，好让他转移注意力，这样一来，所有的挣扎都会被压制，前后被填满的感觉让Omega咬唇轻哼。

被两个Alpha轮流操干的一护，只觉得快要被情欲淹没，茉莉花香混合着檀木香，让他无法保持理智，没多时抱住白哉开口索要更多，甚至主动亲吻，急切的表示需要抚慰，不愿看他难受的恋人微笑着进入，指甲刺入他柔软光滑的臀部，留下一排非常鲜明的指印。

Alpha做的高兴时，又拉着软了腰的Omega，从正面进入，看着恋人被情欲控制的表情，白哉只觉得怎么也不够。粗大的性器每次进出，都会带动内里的软肉更为疯狂的回应，Omega的身体已经完全开放，想要反抗也无济于事。

抬高一护的腿，迫使他不得不紧握双手才能转移可怕的快感，白哉身上的汗水越来越多，最终聚集在下巴尖，滴落在恋人的胸膛与小腹，看着无比淫乱。

露琪亚跪在地上，让一护给她自慰，不能抵挡Alpha压迫的信息素，Omega伸出手前后套弄，手中的性器越来越大，想到刚刚露琪亚就是用这个，干的他开口求饶，一护便不由得羞耻，动作也快了不少。

这下都不知道到底谁才是想干他的了。

一护已经放弃思考，伸出舌舔着滴落在唇上的精液，后穴被白哉粗大的性器填满，他满足的发出叹息，早没了一开始的抗拒与惧怕，情欲让他浑身泛粉，看的露琪亚又想将他按在榻榻米上，像兄长大人那样狠狠地操干。

或许以后会食髓知味，Alpha们这样想着。


	10. 吸neinei（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可能是爆笑H

渣攻白哉并不喜欢美人一护的neinei，所以他俩上床时渣攻基本不碰乳头，自从一护怀孕后，他的neinei一天天变大，稍微刺激一下就会分泌出乳汁，渣攻白哉很不适应。

正是因为这个原因，美人一护只好用吸奶器将多余的乳汁吸出来，可却越吸越多，有时他向渣攻白哉求助，要他帮忙，然而好面子的渣攻并不答应，要他自己想办法解决。

渣攻白哉觉得吸奶是一种很违背原则的事，他是一个非常严于律己的人，把名誉和规则看的很重，要他去吸奶是绝不可能的事，他很讨厌这种行为。

美人一护没办法，只好天天将多余的乳汁吸出来倒掉，看着越来越大的肚子叹气，直到生产后，他也没有解脱，neinei大的渣攻白哉一只手都握不住，他也很困惑为什么是这种体质，但却无能为力。

老管家看着那些新鲜的乳汁被倒掉很可惜，就让美人一护把多余的给他，回头可以救助流魂街的婴儿，心地善良的美人一护答应了，隔上两三天会把挤好的乳汁交给老管家，这才避免了浪费。

不过渣攻白哉不这么想，独占欲太强的他在脑中脑补了一场大戏，以为美人一护给他戴绿帽，于是趁他俩都有时间的那天晚上，把美人“教育”了一次，还是当着熟睡的孩子的面，差点没把一护羞愧死。

老管家当然不知道当家夫夫发生了什么，依然按照时间来取奶，美人一护当做什么也没发生，笑嘻嘻的忍受，同时感觉到neinei还在涨大。

美人一护想不通为什么白哉这么讨厌吸奶，可能是贵族小时候过得不太好，也有可能是对他的男性尊严有损，无论怎么设想，美人一护都得不到合理的解释，他不可能把床事说出去，也不可能告诉别人，白哉不喜欢neinei。

但是他俩的孩子很喜欢吸奶，每次都用力去吸去嘬，经常搞的美人一护乳头红肿，一被刺激又分泌出更多乳汁，热衷于喝母乳的孩子一旦得不到满足，就会哭闹着不肯睡觉，于是美人一护只好将他抱在怀里，一遍遍哄他入睡，即使睡着了，小孩子也要含着乳头才肯睡。

然而渣攻白哉还是不喜欢neinei，他讨厌那股腻人而又甜过头的味道，也不喜欢身上散发出奶香味的美人一护，闻到那股味道都觉得反感。

因为渣攻不愿意多碰美人的原因，他只好自食其力，忍不住在自己的房间自慰，羞耻感让他不敢在渣攻面前动手，害怕教坏小孩子的他也不会在育婴室，只让家仆帮忙照看。

好巧不巧，某天提前回来的渣攻白哉撞见美人一护在自慰，并且还是在六番队执务室，于是他顺理成章的把美人一护操了一顿，操的美人乳头和下身同时流出白色的液体，惊叫着再也不敢了，这才逃过一劫。

其实美人一护也很懊恼产奶这件事，试过很多办法但都没用，neinei快要向E罩杯发展，渣攻白哉见他难受，有时会帮他揉捏，好让乳汁排出一些，缓解胀痛感，但内心深处的美人一护还是希望渣攻可以吸一吸，这样对他俩都好。

可是美人一护不敢说，渣攻白哉的性格捉摸不透，在床上才会稍微温柔点。他想说，我都被你搞大肚子，变得越来越欲求不满，为什么你就不能听从我的建议呢。但最后，美人一护还是不得不接受现实。

过了两年后，他们的孩子长大了，还是和小时候一样喜欢吸奶，对美人一护的neinei爱的不行，在感受到“母亲”的乳汁还是和婴儿时期一样甜美，小孩子高兴的哈哈大笑，手脚并用的缠着美人要吸奶。

直到小孩子长成少年，也没有改掉这个习惯，尽管美人一护的neinei早就不像之前那样，他还是不由自主的想去猛吸一口，拿他没办法的美人每次都是半推半就，最后答应让他痛痛快快的吸奶。

不过渣攻白哉依然不喜欢neinei，能不碰就不碰，所以美人一护的乳头经常被儿子搞的红肿难耐，痒的难受，渣攻白哉又不愿意吸，他只好一边自摸一边哭，生气为什么会是这种体质。

美人一护对儿子的纵容让他愈来愈大胆，有时不满足的儿子会去咬neinei，搞的周围的皮肤全是牙印，和渣攻白哉不同，儿子对neinei的诱惑无法抗拒。

终于，抵挡不住的小孩子对美人一护发出最后确认，趁渣攻白哉外出执行任务，把他“母亲”给办了，一边吸奶一边办事，从小就吸着neinei睡觉的他，对美人一护的neinei情有独钟，这期间还不停的言语刺激，问他“母亲”在父亲身下是不是也这样。俨然一个小大人。

于是美人一护白天要安抚儿子，夜晚还要照顾渣攻白哉，日夜不歇的挨操，但只有他知道，他和儿子保持着不正常的肉体关系，他不敢告诉渣攻，怕被操死在床上。

这样的生活持续了一年多，当美人一护再次怀孕后，曾经让他无比羞耻的neinei又开始涨大，儿子吸得非常满足，也不管他肚子里到底是男孩女孩，就是要吸neinei，强硬的难以沟通。

不知道该说不幸还是万幸，美人一护发现渣攻白哉不再排斥吸neinei，他有些欲哭无泪，明明之前那么讨厌吸neinei的白哉，忽然变了性，他也不知道该怎么反应，抱着儿子继续翻翻滚滚，全然意识不到这是在乱伦。

之后，美人一护被渣攻和他的儿子调教成欲求不满的身体，缠着渣攻白哉或者儿子索要，挺着肚子被上，等第二个孩子出生，他发现二儿子也喜欢neinei，美人顿时觉得头皮发麻。

所有的问题都在于neinei，美人一护对此深恶痛绝，但对大儿子和慢慢接受neinei诱惑的渣攻白哉来说，这是一种情趣，别的Omega可没有这么好的neinei。


	11. 吸neinei（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是爆笑H

渣攻白哉尝试了一下之后，发现他还是不喜欢neinei，吸奶这种婴儿时期的行为，在他看来极其幼稚。

于是美人一护又回到了原来的状态，一边哭一边用吸奶器将多余的乳汁吸出来，累了倒地就睡，也不管时间地点，渣攻白哉看到他那么不爱惜身体，觉得自己有些太固执，应该说服自己接受事实。

等不到渣攻白哉付诸实践，队务又让他忙不过来，他没时间去想这件事，久而久之，他开始忘记还要照顾自家Omega身体，再次化身工作狂。

这个变化给了大儿子难得的机会，渣攻白哉还不知道，给他头上戴绿帽的是自己的亲生儿子，只是隐约察觉到，美人一护不再请求他帮忙，多数时间与往常一样安静，他也预测不到这件事是好是坏，只是有点不太放心。

渣攻来不及想太多，就被派去现世执行任务，没有四五天回不来，临走前特意看了一眼美人一护，看不出他有什么异样，随后放心离开。

渣攻这样想，他儿子不这样，抓住机会就缠着美人一护要吸奶，吸着吸着就去了床上，最后把“母亲”疼爱一番，顾及到渣攻白哉，美人很少大声呻吟，多数时间都在强忍，却不知道这样让大儿子愈加难以控制。

在渣攻白哉离开的这几天，“母子”两人经常翻云覆雨，一做就是好几个小时，大儿子对neinei的执着让一护百思不解，对比一下白哉的反应，他都开始怀疑他们根本不是亲生父子，一个极度排斥一个极度痴迷，冰火两重天吗？

或许是怀孕的缘故，美人一护看着比生下第一胎还柔美，孕期敏感的身体稍微触碰一下，就会惹得他咬紧下唇，努力将呻吟压下去，偏偏顾及到他身体的渣攻白哉不愿意多做，每次都是点到为止，还美名其曰对你好。

“这算哪门子的对我好？被亲儿子上就是？”

美人一护哭的不能控制，忍不住在心里抗议，看出他担忧的大儿子告诉他别担心，这件事只有我和你知道。完了又抬高他的腰猛攻，眯眼时的样子和渣攻一模一样，这让一护觉得他在被少年时期的白哉操得情欲难耐。

不同于渣攻疾风骤雨的索取，大儿子的力道很温柔，像小狗一样，嗅着美人一护身上的奶香味。张口咬住neinei的力气却不轻，一会儿舔一会儿咬，白嫩嫩的乳被唾液浸湿，涨大的neinei止不住的摇晃，拍击在胸膛上，发出啪啪的脆响。

长期与大儿子存在不正常的肉体关系，美人一护渐渐接受现实，明白他逃不出去，索性安然接受，在渣攻白哉回来的前一天晚上，主动诱惑大儿子，骑在他身上尽情驰骋，仰头喘息，因为设下结界的缘故，他不怕被听到。

青春期的大儿子肯定不是对手，很快败下阵来，操得美人一护汁水飞溅，乳尖持续膨大，不断射精，背德的芳香让他们尝到甜头，实在忍不住会在执务室直接云雨一番，喘息着同时高潮。

大儿子的性爱技术随着次数增多，随之愈来愈娴熟，可能是Alpha天生基因强大，没花多长时间，他就让最开始还无比抗拒的美人一护，扭腰求着上他，见到那么美丽的“母亲”，他当然不会放过。

随心所欲在美人一护体内射精，玩弄操控着他所有的感官，大儿子觉得他应该向父亲坦白，一直瞒下去不是办法，他相信父亲会体谅，反正“母亲”肚子里的孩子都是朽木家的，将来都要姓朽木，没多大区别。

当渣攻白哉回来后，处理完所有队务已经是晚上，吃过饭散了会步他才去找一护，这几天他一直想着，要不要和解，因为不肯软下态度，一护给他摆了好几天的脸。

出乎预料的是，美人没有生气，反而热情的邀请渣攻一起说这几天的见闻，到最后忍无可忍的渣攻白哉还是选择把一护推倒，见他没有拒绝，甚至主动诱惑，渣攻有些得意，没控制住多做了几次，挺着肚子被上的美人哭的很伤心。

这次结合期间，渣攻白哉尝试着去吸吮乳汁，曾经无比排斥的neinei欢迎着他的抚摸，情到深处，美人一护甚至拉过他的手让他玩弄，告诉他你可以随心所欲。

这句话提醒着渣攻，他的Omega已经对情爱之事不再抗拒，变成了一个应该对Alpha粘人缠绵的O，变得媚意十足，一个眼神就能让他失控。

心中窃喜的渣攻白哉并不知道，美人一护的身体还有比他更喜欢的，大儿子总是能抓住巧妙的空隙，成功避开父亲的时间，邀请“母亲”共坠爱欲之海，每次都必须好好玩弄neinei才肯满足，否则绝对不会允许“母亲”偷跑。

渣攻白哉比较了一下一护的neinei和别的Omega，觉得还是最喜欢他看上的人。当晚回去就将neinei吸了个饱，又掐又捏又揉，等到终于射精，他这才食髓知味，感叹以前错过了太多，这么形状优美的乳，很难再见到。

然而美人一护就没那么高兴，这下大儿子和白哉都迷上了吸奶，他上下半身都得不到休息，累得筋疲力尽，还要照顾肚子里，不知道是谁的孩子，这让美人很烦恼。

美人觉得，还不如让渣攻回到以前，不喜欢neinei的时刻。


	12. 蓝一

神圣的教堂内传来一阵阵喘息声，这声音时断时续，听的人不由得面红耳赤。

“停一下……停……蓝染……嗯……信徒中你做的最狠……别这样……啊……”

一护伸出右手试图按住正在身上肆虐的人，却被他捏住脖子，一瞬间窒息感传来，他不禁咳嗽了几声。

“神父应该为信徒解决烦恼，这种事，我想你会很乐意效劳。别反抗也别试着挣脱，等这里结束，还有不少信徒等着你为他们解决烦恼，明白吗？”

蓝染皮笑肉不笑的说着。一护想移开他掐在脖颈上的手，无奈力不从心，反而被说成要逃跑，需要给予惩罚。

一护的衣服早已被撕碎，上面溅了不少精液，在黑色的神父袍映衬下格外淫靡色情。因为蓝染动作太狠太快，他只好抱紧他，好让自己别从祈祷台上摔下来。

在神圣高洁的教堂里面做这种事，对身为神父的一护来说极具挑战性，察觉到他的抗拒，蓝染索性将性器全部抽出又猛的插入，直插的一护仰头喘息，再次成功射精。他的身体早已在信徒们的调教下，仅靠后面就能高潮。

“做完这些，还有不少人等着，一护，你可不能认输，不然，我会很失望。”

“你混蛋……这种事情……这种事情是不对的……”

一护泣不成声，却看见蓝染笑的越发意味深长，所有的信徒中，他最害怕的就是这个人。是这个人让他体会到了什么是地狱，也是这个人让他失去了清白之身。在这所教堂内，凡是来参观并且对他有所需求的，最终都会成为施暴者的一员。

“怎么不对？我看你也挺喜欢的，还是说，你觉得我不如其他的愚蠢的信徒？好，我让他们来满足你。”

“不……别这样……我知道了……”

无可奈何之下，一护只好顺应蓝染的要求。他抬高自己的窄腰，用细白且修长的腿夹紧蓝染的，还没等他做好动作，等不及的人已经一口气插入到他的内里。身体被这样对待，一护头部撞到了后面的圣母玛利亚雕像，在神圣的教堂里面做这种事，还是在白天，这让他觉得无比羞耻。

一护感觉圣母玛利亚在看着他，仿佛在质问他为什么会做这种事，羞耻感让他不由得想逃开。察觉到的蓝染抓住他的双手，快速的反剪在背后，并用领带绑住。这下，一护彻底挣脱不开，他仿佛是被放在祈祷台上的艺术品，供人们欣赏抚摸，只是这具艺术品，下体布满血丝与精液。

“我说过吧，一护，如果让我察觉到你想逃，就没有那么舒服了。”

蓝染身下的动作惹得一护抖了抖，他作势要跑，却被抓住头发，按在了坚硬的祈祷台上，啪啪的水声响在耳边，他知道这件事没有三四个小时结束不了。

上半身趴在祈祷台上的一护，不知道蓝染今天发的什么疯，受刺激了一样，毫不留情的将性器插进来，仿佛当他是泄欲工具，他不喜欢这种感觉。

“这样是远远不够的。”

蓝染在心中这样说道。他抱起眼神涣散的一护，坐在祈祷台上，利用重力将性器插入神父体内，看着神父睁大的眼睛，他知道他成功了，这让他心中升起一阵满足。

“蓝染……蓝染……你慢点啊……从一开始就这样……我会很困扰……”

“别说话，困扰的应该是我，你不可以和除了我以外的人保持联系。”

“我没有……别把我说的和你一样……”

提到这件事蓝染就生气，他的动作也不由得重了几分。一护在他的操弄下早已溃不成军，开始连连求饶，什么称呼都用了出来。但这对怒气爆发的蓝染来说无济于事，只会让他更加肆无忌惮。

一护跨坐在蓝染腿上，任凭体内的性器带出内里的媚肉，对这样喜怒无常的蓝染早已习惯的他，明白没有什么比顺从更好的办法。他只好亲吻蓝染，从额头吻到喉结，再到胸膛。感觉到的蓝染笑了笑，解开束缚住一护的领带，将之扔到一边，随即栖身继续。

“我想要你……弄疼我……蓝染……”

心领神会的人点了点头，开始咬着一护的喉结，同时用双手揉捏着他肿胀的乳尖，听着身下神父低低的喘息，蓝染非常受用。他从一开始就不是为了惩罚，而是为了警告。好的是神父非常的善解人意，知道他要的是什么。

两人不知道做了多久才结束，一护只记得从他妥协后，蓝染就一直在得寸进尺，甚至提出要和其他信徒一起来的要求。被他一口否决之后，又变本加厉的做了两次，他只是象征性的说弄疼他，没说是这种，真是个恶劣的信徒。

“你还来？！”

腰酸背疼的一护抗议着，不理会他的蓝染将他抱起，放在神父平时休息的房间，不一会儿房间内传来暧昧不明的声音。

而在外面等待的信徒们纷纷疑惑不解，今天的神父为什么来的这么迟？


	13. 葛一（ABO）

体内的性器有着越来越涨大的趋势，这让一护慌了神，连忙捂住嘴不让呻吟溢出，尽管浑身难受，但他还是不敢表现出来。

“你知道吗？黑崎，你叫床的声音比女人还浪，难怪那个臭老头对你这么着迷。你倒是叫啊，这会儿怎么不叫了，我看你第一次不是反抗的很厉害吗？你倒是叫啊！”

“嗯唔……你……”

一护的头发被向后拉扯，他的窄腰勾起一个优美的弧度。看的葛力姆乔兴致勃勃，加速将性器插入那温柔乡，直到射精才停下来。

“你真的没有学过这方面的技巧吗？你也太会了吧，我快被你夹断了，放松一点，我的宝贝。等那个臭老头死了，我会把最好的给你。”

葛力姆乔完全不在意旁边就是他口中所说的臭老头的卧室，一个月前他听说臭老头又给他找了个后妈，别提他有多郁闷。多一个人就多一份束缚，而他最讨厌的就是被束缚。

为什么现在他能安然接受呢？都是因为身下这个人。他原本以为新的后妈会和以前的一样，整天搔首弄姿勾引他，没想到这次是个男的，还是个大学生。啧啧啧，他不由得在心中感叹这臭老头品味真是越来越胆大了。

至于为什么臭老头会这么急切呢？还是因为继承者的问题。老头认为他没办法继承家业，于是便将希望寄托在那些Omega身上，也不知道前前后后换了多少个，但却迟迟不见有人给他生孩子。他想，老头也许是坏事做太多了，所以老天爷才会这样惩罚他。

想这些的时候，葛力姆乔正在轻咬身下人的喉结，他舔舐着那里，故意留下唾液，同时将手指伸进Omega的后穴。因为已经射了几次的原因，Omega的后穴非常湿滑，他的性器一下就能全部吞入，这是一个多么难得的Omega，想到这副样子的他被臭老头看过，葛力姆乔便气不打一出来。

“别……别再来了……葛力姆乔……已经是第3次了……我真的……啊啊……”

“Omega就乖乖听Alpha的话，要你怎么做就怎么做，如果你敢反抗，我就对着老头做。让他看看自己的妻子是怎么和亲生儿子上床的，是怎么被亲生儿子干的气喘吁吁的。你觉得怎么样？”

“我……我知道了……我不会……再喊停了……”

一护乖乖的将双腿分开，迎接葛力姆乔青紫的性器，当前面的穴被插入时，他不由得在心中发出一声喟叹。

“慢……慢一点……葛力姆乔……你做的太快了……”

充耳不闻的人只是一个劲的就性器插入拔出，沙发上散落着4个避孕套，还有一盒没有拆开。天生体力不足的一护被顶的没了脾气，抱紧葛力姆乔的脖颈来了句再快点。看得出他已经筋疲力尽，现在还能保持清醒是因为尚未成结。

“怎么样？舒服吗？那个臭老头也会拉着你做这些吗？他的技术好不好？能满足你吗？”

葛力姆乔一边发问一边猛攻，两人交合时产生的水声，在安静的房间听的格外清晰，一护捂唇拒绝回答，他不敢放松，一旦开口便是自己听了也觉得甜腻的呻吟。他明白，这声音只会让Alpha操的更起劲。

“不如，你怀个孕吧？反正我看老头子也撑不了几天，这里很快就是我的了。我可以让你成为我的妻子，怎么样？这个提议你答应吗？”

一护摇头拒绝。葛力姆乔倒也不生气，只是换了个面对面的姿势，他将一护抱在怀里，利用重力将性器插入前面的穴，又将后面的穴用跳蛋堵住，动作娴熟而快速。

“嗯————”

葛力姆乔不禁轻笑。他将跳蛋开到最大码，同时对一护的穴发起猛攻，哪里见过这种阵仗的Omega立刻败下阵来，唇齿间只剩下嗯唔的呻吟声。

“这是……我的……第一次。”

一护艰难的从口中挤出这几个字，如果不是父母出车祸逝去他需要扶养两个妹妹，他怎么会成为有钱人家的玩具？在如今这个Omega越来越稀缺的时代，他清楚，卖身可以解决他的烦恼。

“别……别这样……葛力姆乔……啊……你这样我会很为难的……我们不是情侣……你别这样……”

Omega的语气带着哭腔，愈发刺激的葛力姆乔心痒难耐，他舔舐着口中的性器，仿佛那是冰淇淋一般。

“求你……别这样……那里太脏了……”

知晓这是一护第一次的人哪里肯听，直到帮他射出来才停手，这让他更加无地自容。

“那么，接下来我就要索要报酬了。”

葛力姆乔的笑容看的一护想逃，事实上他也做了，可惜没有成功。Alpha的独占欲要求他们不能放过任何一个Omega，眼前这个Omega简直就是天降之物，非常对葛力姆乔的胃口。

“啊啊……嗯……太热……快停……停下来……我真的不行了……葛力姆乔……停……啊啊……”

随着Alpha射精，Omega的生殖腔也被彻底打开，脖颈处的腺体正勾引人去咬。猛兽一样的葛力姆乔，张开嘴咬住腺体，同时用右手捂住一护的唇，让这美妙的声音独属于自己。

Alpha足足射了3分钟才停下来，结合处的脏污他已经顾不上了。这是他第一次标记Omega，但也是最后一次，他说过，这个Omega非常对他胃口。

“哈啊……哈啊……哈啊……你这样……你父亲会生气的……”

标记成功后，一护气喘吁吁的说道。葛力姆乔毫不在意，甚至还想再来一次。他双手轻轻捏着一护肿胀的乳尖，随后又舔又咬，惹得一护再次软了腰，两人抱在一起缠缠绵绵，直做了个整晚才罢休，而那盒避孕套，差点不够用。


End file.
